Never Stop Believing
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: Post Pulp Friction. Logan and Rory continue to grow closer, but when tragedy strikes, decisions need to be made. Stay or walk away? Now Complete!
1. Unspoken Jealousy

Authors Note: So, this is my third Rogan fic. What can I say I love this couple. To my readers of _A Heart Being Pulled in Two Directions, _I am so sorry for the delay. I have just been having a really hard time on what should come next. I'm working on it piece by piece and hope to update it soon. To my readers of _Trust in Me, _expect an update by the end of the week.

Title: Never Stop Friction. Logan and Rory continue to grow closer, but when tragedy strikes Rory, decisions need to be made. Stay or walk away. Rogan Fic

**Prologue**

_**Unspoken Jealousy**_

Logan walked Rory to her door for the fourth time this week. Ever since Finn's party, Logan had made sure he kept Rory busy so there was no time for any other guys. They hadn't really discussed that night and Logan was relieved. He had acted like the jealous boyfriend and even though he wanted to be the only one she dated, he couldn't tell her that.

She smiled "Thanks for dinner, Logan"

"Anytime Ace" Logan smiled "How about we get together tomorrow night?"

"Oh, I can't. I really need to study tomorrow night" Rory told him.

"Well then I'll study with you" Logan suggested

"Ha" Rory laughed "You…study that's a good one"

"I'm serious" Logan told her

"Oh" Rory exclaimed "Well okay then, how about six?"

"Sounds good" Logan answered "You do drinks and I'll take care of the snacks"

Rory smiled "My kind of guy"

Logan laughed as he leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips "Night Rory"

"Night" Rory smiled "Master and Commander"

Logan laughed "I see you don't forget anything"

"Nope, I'm sharp as a pin" Rory smiled

"The true test will be tomorrow night" Logan smiled

"Yeah, I bet I am smarter" Rory taunted

Logan shook his head "A two year old at heart"

"This from a boy whose best friends are Wally and the Beave" Rory laughed referring to Collin and Finn.

Logan had to laugh "Okay, you win this round"

Rory threw her hands up in shock "Did Logan Huntzberger just admit defeat?"

Logan shook his head "As I said a two year old at heart"

Rory smiled "Night" she whispered placing a kiss upon his lips.

He smiled "Good night" And with that she disappeared behind her door and Logan headed back to his room.

I'm sorry it's so short. It is just the prologue and I just wanted to get the story started. Expect an update very soon. Please read and review!

Thanks


	2. A Little Bit of Fun

Authors Note: Hey everyone. Thank you all so much for the reviews. Now I know with my stories you can all count on lots of drama, but I'm not going into the drama right away. I want to have some fun with Rory and Logan first. I would say the story will start really heating up in two or three chapters. Like my other two stories, I want to build a foundation and go from there. So, now I will shut up and let you read.

Thanks Again!

**Chapter 2**

_**A Little Bit of Fun**_

"I see you plan on studying all night?" Paris asked as she exited her bedroom and opened the fridge to pull a couple cans of soda out.

"Yeah" Rory answered

"Why is there Mountain Dew is the fridge?" Paris asked "We never buy Mountain Dew"

"Oh, I know, but Logan's studying with me tonight and I was in charge of drinks and he likes Mountain Dew" Rory told her

"Did you just say Huntzberger's going to…study with you?" Paris asked

"Yeah, why?" Rory questioned

"Well, lets be honest Rory. When you think of Logan, you don't think bookworm" Paris laughed

"I know, but we've been spending a lot of time together lately" Rory answered

"You already have him whipped" Paris said "You have got to give me lessons Gilmore"

"I do not have him whipped" Rory said defensively "We just have fun together"

"Okay" Paris gave up and placed the soda in her bag "I'm headed to Doyle's for the night"

"Don't forget toilet paper" Rory told her

"Way ahead of you" Paris answered as she headed towards the door "Bye"

Rory laughed "Bye Paris"

Five minutes later, a knock came to the door.

"Come in" she yelled

"I can't" Logan yelled back

Rory's brow furrowed as she got off the couch and opened the door to find Logan with a smirk on his face and tons of food.

"I guess you did handle the food" Rory laughed

"Sure did Ace, I got everything" Logan told her as he put everything down on the coffee table and headed over to her at the fridge.

"I took care of the drinks" Rory told him proudly "I got your favorite"

Logan smiled as Rory opened the fridge and handed him a Mountain Dew and got a Pepsi for her.

"Aww, thanks Ace" Logan smiled as he placed his soda on the top of the microwave and grabbed her waist pulling her towards him.

He leaned his head in and kissed her "Logan, were supposed to be studying"

"I know" Logan smirked "Just thought I'd say hello" he told her and released her waist and grabbed his soda and headed back to the food.

Rory followed him as they sat in front of the food on the floor.

"I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for, so I got everything" Logan told her

"You spoil me" Rory told him "Now, Give me a tour of the food"

Logan laughed "Okay, I got pizza, a supreme"

"Yummy" Rory answered

"I noticed you liked the shrimp cocktail at the Life and Death Brigade event so I got that" He told her pulling it from the bag. "Lots of chocolate and junk, Doritos of course"

Rory smiled "Mom would love you"

"And of course, your favorite and mine" Logan smiled "Chinese food"

"Yay" Rory cheered happily "What kinds"

"Everything on the menu" he answered pulling out a huge bag

"You are my hero" she told him

"I try" he laughed

"Forget studying, I think we'll just eat all night" Rory laughed

Logan eyed her curiously "Now you don't want to study?"

"I do" Rory answered "After I stuff myself to death"

Logan couldn't help but laugh. It was refreshing to date a girl who ate. "And after we study" Logan hinted

"We'll have mind blowing sex, duh" Rory smiled digging into the bag of Chinese food.

"Wow, you're so blunt" Logan laughed

"Well, what can I say? I feel like Ms. Blunt today" Rory smiled as she started eating an egg roll

Logan smiled at her as he started taking things from the bag.

I hope you all enjoyed it. As always continue to send me those fabulous reviews that I love so much. In other words, please read and review.

Thanks!


	3. Jess moved back?

Warning: This fic is rated R, some sexual topics in this chapter!

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Now, Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

_**Jess moved back?**_

"No more" Rory whined as she slouched on the couch with Logan next to her. Books surrounded them as did all their food leftovers.

"I think my brain is going to explode" Logan complained

"Mine first" Rory told him

"No, mine first" Logan whined

"Girls are always first" Rory told him

"It was my idea in the first place" Logan told her

"Yes, but only because my brain is more on the verge of explosion than yours and the thought didn't come as quickly" Rory answered

"Are we really arguing over whose brain gets to explode first" Logan reasoned sitting up and looking at her.

"I'm to tired to make sense" Rory defended

"I think it's time to go to bed" Logan told her

Rory nodded as Logan stood up.

"Logan" Rory asked

"Yeah" he answered

"I need help" she told him quietly

Logan laughed as he picked her up and carried her into her room and placed her on her bed.

"Night Ace" he said heading for the door.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked

"I was going back to my dorm" he answered

"Wrong answer" she told him simply

Logan looked confused "I'm going to clean up our mess, then go back to my dorm"

"Wrong again" she told him

"I'm lost" he stated

"I'll give you a hint" Rory smiled "We talked about this early"

Logan looked confused for a minute and then the smirk came across his face "Ahh…I'm going to get a condom from my wallet for the mind blowing sex"

Rory laughed at his expression "Good boy"

_Next Day_

"One large coffee, please" Rory ordered at the coffee kiosk.

"Same for me too and put the ladies on my tab" Logan told the guy as he walked up behind Rory.

Rory shook her head and put her money away, knowing better than to argue with him about paying.

"You spoil me" she told him as they received their coffees.

"I try" Logan smiled as he placed his arm around Rory's waist as they walked towards her dorm.

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" Logan asked

"Well, I have dinner with the grand-parents tonight" Rory smiled "That should be fun and then it's back to Yale to finish up a paper for tomorrow morning"

"Where do I fit into that schedule" Logan pouted

"You don't" she told him nonchalantly

"Your mean" he told her

"Oh, I'm sure you can find some girl to follow you around for the night" Rory mocked

"Yes, but I rather that girl be you" Logan smirked

"Sorry babe, I have more important things to do" Rory smirked back turning to face him as they reached her dorm.

"How about another round of that mind blowing sex?" Logan questioned

Rory smiled as she kissed him "Sorry, but I have to get ready for tonight"

Logan smirked "I guess I'll just go back to my dorm and sulk then"

Rory smiled "I'll see you later"

"Hey Grandma" Rory smiled as Emily opened the door to let Rory in.

"Hello Rory" Emily smiled as she ushered Rory into the living room where Lorelai sat.

"Your grandfather should be out in a minute" Emily stated "I'm going to go check on dinner, I'll be right back"

Rory nodded and turned to her mom and smiled.

"What's up?" Rory asked

"Nothing much, Taylor and Luke have been fighting about old man Twickham's house, Kirk and Lulu finally said I love you to one another, Jess moved back, Ms. Patty hit on the new guy in town" Lorelai smirked

"Hold up" Rory said "Did you just say Jess moved back?"

As always continue to read and review. I love reviews, they inspire me.

Thanks!


	4. It's All In The Past, Right?

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am having a lot of fun so far with writing this story. The reviews are very inspiring. I haven't decided how much of an impact that Jess will have on this story. In the previous season's I was a fan of the Jess and Rory pairing, however I love the Logan and Rory pairing. Right now, I plan to stick with the Rory and Logan pairing, but you never know. So, let me know what you guys think okay. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

_**It's all in the Past, Right?**_

"Hold up" Rory said "Did you just say Jess moved back?"

"Why yes I did" Lorelai replied

"Wow" Rory stated "What's he doing back?"

"I'm not sure, but from what he told Luke, California didn't work out and he tried New York again, but that wasn't for him either. So, he came back to Stars Hollow" Lorelai told her

"What about his dad?" Rory asked "He was hell bent on getting to know his father"

"I don't know, babe" Lorelai replied "Are you upset about this?"

"No" Rory sighed "I just never expected him to ever come back, I mean for visits with Luke, maybe but never move back"

"I doubt he will stick around" Lorelai told her

"Who knows?" Rory stated "We never thought he would move back either"

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Lorelai asked

"What?" Rory questioned "No mom, you know that I'm into Logan"

"Yes, but your relationship with Logan isn't exactly healthy" Lorelai stated and bit her tongue afterwards, knowing she had gone a little too far.

"Excuse me?" Rory questioned "I can't believe you said that, it's my life mom and if I want to date Logan, while he sees other people and I see other people, it's my decision"

"Don't get so defensive, Rory" Lorelai told her "I'm sorry"

Rory nodded "It's fine, it's a free country, and you can voice your opinion"

"Apparently not without getting my head cut off" Lorelai muttered

Under her breath.

"What was that?" Rory asked

"I just said I'm sorry again" Lorelai lied.

Dinner was very quiet that night as Lorelai and Rory were somewhat upset with one another. Richard and Emily had made small talk and didn't even seem to notice that their daughter and grand-daughter's mood's had obviously changed since the arrived.

Rory was thrilled to get home that night. She was angry that Lorelai judged her. She liked Logan and she would take him anyway she could. She struggled to find her keys that were somewhere in her purse. She finally gave up and sat down on the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed. She wasn't exactly sure why she was crying, but she was emotionally tired. Not only was school getting stressful with her sophomore year coming to an end, but her personal life had also been rough lately. A tap on her knee brought her from her thoughts as she looked up into the chocolate brown eyes that were slowly capturing her heart. Logan's smirk faded when he saw that she was crying. Kneeling in front of her, he gave her a smile.

"A kiss for your thoughts" he questioned leaning in and placing a gently kiss on her lips. This made her smile.

She nodded "Okay"

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I had a fight with my mom at my grand-parents" Rory told him

"What was the fight about?" he asked

"My ex-boyfriend moved back to town" Rory told him

"I thought Dean always lived in Stars Hollow" Logan questioned

"Not him" she told him "I had another boyfriend my senior year, his name was Jess. He's Luke's nephew"

Logan nodded "Your mom's boyfriend, Luke?"

"Yeah" Rory answered

"Why did you guys ever break up?" Logan asked

"His dad came into his life unexpectedly and asked him to move to California to live with him. Jess had never known his father and he wanted to get to know him. He left me behind" Rory explained

"Did you love him?" Logan asked his heard pounding

Rory smiled "Yeah, I did"

"Do you still?" Logan asked

"I don't know anymore" Rory told him

Logan smile fell. He didn't want to lose Rory, he had feelings for her like he had never experienced before. He didn't want to lose her.

"How about you go inside and call your mom and make up" Logan suggested

Rory looked up at him "I probably should"

Logan smiled "You know you will feel better"

Rory nodded "Your right"

Logan smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you later" he told her

Rory smiled as he pulled her to her feet "Thanks"

"Anytime" he smiled walking away

Read and review, please!

Thanks


	5. Secret Dreams

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate them as always. Expect updates on my other stories by mid-week. I didn't really get much input on the whole Rory and Logan pairing or possibly Rory and Jess pairing. Let me know what you guys are thinking. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

_**Secret Dreams**_

_Ring, ring_

Rory groaned as her cell phone went off. Rolling over she flipped it open and sighed.

"Who is it? And what do you want at this ungodly hour? Oh my god I sound like Finn" Rory stated into the phone.

"Are you done talking to yourself yet?" Lorelai asked

"Yes, but should we be talking, aren't we in a fight?" Rory asked

"That's why I am calling" Lorelai paused "I'm sorry, you're the prettiest girl in all of Stars Hollow"

"That's not saying much" Rory told her coolly

"My mistake, you're the prettiest girl in all of Connecticut" Lorelai told her

"Keep going" Rory pushed on

"You're the prettiest girl up and down the whole east coast" Lorelai told her.

"Okay, I think I can settle" Rory told her "I'm sorry for jumping down your throat too mom"

"Let's not fight about boys again, okay?" Lorelai asked

"Deal" Rory answered

"So, what are your plans for this wonderful Saturday?" Lorelai asked

"Well, since were talking again, maybe I'll come visit you" Rory suggested

"Oh, oh, please. I'll kiss your feet" Lorelai told her

"Well, that's gross, but thanks for the offer" Rory laughed into the phone.

"How about we meet at Luke's for lunch around noon?" Lorelai suggested

"Luke's?" Rory questioned

"Yeah, you know the best food in town" Lorelai answered

"I know" Rory paused "But…"

"You don't want to run into Jess" Lorelai finished for her.

"It's not so much that I don't want to see him, it's just been forever you know and the way we left things" Rory told her

"I know hon, but he seems to be back for awhile so, I say there's no time like the present" Lorelai told her

"Since when do you say that?" Rory asked skeptically

"Since now, never question mommy" Lorelai told her

"Okay mom, Luke's at noon" Rory stated

"Good, bye sweets" Lorelai said

"Bye mother" Rory teased

"More like your grandmother every day" Lorelai stated as Rory hung up.

_Two hours later_

Rory sighed as she parked her car in front of the diner and shut the car off. Opening the door she headed towards the diner. Once inside she smiled at her mom and made her way over to the the counter next to her mom.

"Hey Rory" Luke smiled

"Hey Luke" Rory smiled

"What can I get for you?" Luke asked

"A cheeseburger, fries and coffee" Rory answered as Luke nodded and went to place the order as Jess appeared from upstairs.

Rory smiled as he made his way behind the counter to where she and Lorelai sat.

"I heard you were back in town" Rory smiled trying to go easy on subject

Jess nodded "Yeah, who would have thought I could miss this town"

Rory laughed "They tend to pull you in"

Luke came from outback and placed a plate of food in front of Rory and Lorelai.

"How's Yale?" Jess asked

"Good" Rory answered eating a fry.

"That's good" Jess nodded

_Ring, ring_

Rory dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Luke, Lorelai and Jess watched.

"Hello" Rory answered

"Rory?" Collin asked frantically

"Collin?" Rory questioned "What's the matter?"

"I didn't mean to, we were just going to get some food and then it just happened…" Collin rambled

"Collin" Rory paused "You're scaring me, what happened?"

"There was an accident" Collin told her "My car flipped when Logan, Finn and I were going to get some food. Finn's okay, but Logan was sent flying from my car, he's all banged up they won't let me see him and I don't know what the hell is going on"

Rory froze. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. Tears started flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Rory, are you there?" Collin asked

"Where are you?" Rory whispered afraid her voice would crack.

"New Haven medical center" Collin answered

"I'll be right there" she told him and shut her phone.

Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she was still in shock. She turned to look at a worried Luke, Lorelai and Jess.

"I have to go" she whispered standing up.

Lorelai grabbed her gently "What happened?"

"Collin, Finn and Logan were in an accident. Collin and Finn are fine, but Logan was ejected from the car. He's banged up and he needs me" Rory told her

Lorelai nodded "I hope he's okay"

"He has to be" Rory told her matter-of-factly and with that was out the door.

"Who's Logan?" Luke asked

"The boy from my parents wedding" Lorelai answered

"Oh yeah" Luke remembered "I didn't like that kid"

"He's an okay kid, it's his family I don't like" Lorelai answered

"What's wrong with his family?" Luke asked as Jess listened in.

"His family is rich; he's an heir to the family fortune. He's from my parents world, a world I don't want Rory to be apart of" Lorelai told him.

"Do you think you have a choice?" Luke asked

"No, because I know my daughter and she fits right in with him and his crowd" Lorelai told him "That's the one thing she and I don't have in common. Rory secretly dreams of being apart of that world and she's with a guy who can make her dreams come true."

"Rory belongs in our world" Luke reassured Lorelai

"Rory's not some stuck up snob" Jess added

Lorelai looked at Jess "She's not a snob, but I just don't think she fits in our world anymore. Especially with Logan Huntzberger at her side" Lorelai told them sipping her coffee.

"Do you really think her relationship with Logan will last?" Luke questioned

"I don't know" Lorelai paused "He can give her the whole world and I think that's exactly what she wants. I think in the end, she will leave me behind"

"She would never abandon you Lorelai" Luke told her

"I know, but I already feel distance between us. I mean its Logan this and Logan that" Lorelai said somewhat angrily.

"You sound jealous" Luke teased and Lorelai smiled

"Maybe a little" Luke nodded

Lorelai smiled as she continued to sip her coffee. She really felt Rory slipping away and the more time she spent with Logan, the more she slipped away. She knew Logan had to go and Jess was the perfect one to do the job.

It's nice and long. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, Logan's accident won't be anything major. Just a small bump, but the real tragedy is when everything will come together. So, I don't want you to think I'm making Lorelai a bitch, because I'm not. She just doesn't want to lose Rory and in the end it will all work out. As always continue to read and review.

Thanks


	6. Heart On The Line

Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews. They were wonderful as usual. Many of you had a problem with Lorelai acting out of character and I realize that she is out of character, but this story will all come to a head and I am writing things the way they need to be written for this story to be all it can be. Give it some time, please. Thanks Again!

**Chapter 5**

_**Heart on the Line**_

Walking into the new Haven medical center, Rory spotted Collin and Stephanie down the hallway.

"Collin" Rory called as she reached the couple.

"Hey" Collin stated "You got here fast"

"Well, I pushed the speed limit" Rory told him

Collin choked on his water "You pushed the speed limit?" he questioned

Rory shook her head "I was joking" she told him

"Right" Collin nodded as if he knew she was teasing him.

"How's Logan?" Rory asked

"He's okay, he's being released soon" Stephanie told her.

"What?" Rory asked confused "I thought you said he was in bad shape, Collin?"

"Collin tends to be a bit dramatic" Stephanie laughed

Rory nodded "I should have known"

"He's in there" Stephanie pointed to a room with a closed door.

"Thanks" Rory smiled as she entered his room.

Inside the room, Logan sat on the bed and smirked as Rory walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Hey you" Rory smiled as she approached him and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey" Logan smiled as they pulled apart "You really didn't have to come, I just got a couple of scrapes"

"Well, Collin calls me up in a full fled panic and says you guys were in an accident and that you're really banged up" Rory told him.

"Good old, dramatic Collin" Logan laughed "I'm sorry he worried you"

"It's okay" Rory told him "You need a ride home?"

"Yeah" Logan smiled "Since Collin totaled his SUV"

"Bloody bastards" Finn swore as he burst into the room "I can't believe they ditched me"

Rory had to laugh "Collin and Steph left without you huh?"

Finn nodded "Yeah, damn them. Good thing Logan loves me so much; I can count on him to give me a ride home"

"Sorry" Logan laughed "I'm hitching a ride off of Gilmore"

Finn turned to Rory and smiled at her sweetly "You know how much I love you Gilmore"

Rory laughed "Not really"

Finn sighed and got down on his knees "Please, I swear to god on the holy substance of Alcohol that I will be no bother if you give me a ride home"

Rory laughed as did Logan "Finn you know you just bet Alcohol that you can behave"

"I am quite aware of that" Finn told them.

"Damn, I loved the drunken Finn" Rory smirked as she helped Logan off the bed and they headed outside.

"Wait, does that mean you think I can't behave?" Finn called after them

Once they reached Finn and Logan's dorm, Rory let Finn out as he ran as fast as his legs would carry to his dorm and straight to the mini bar, very proud that he had behaved and hadn't lost his alcohol privileges.

Rory and Logan sat in the car in a comfortable silence.

"I'm glad you're okay" Rory said breaking the silence.

Logan nodded "Yeah, so I'll call you later"

Rory nodded as Logan got out of the car and disappeared inside the main doors to Berkley. Rory drove back to her dorm and sighed. She knew that she was getting to close to Logan and his friends; she was worried that she would not only lose Logan, but all her new friends as well.

Please continue to read and review!

Thanks


	7. And So It Begins

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I apologize for the delays in my stories lately, but with finals I have had absolutely no time. Anyways, I am hoping to have all my stories updated by the end of the weekend. Once again, I apologize. As always thank you for the wonderful reviews. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

_**And So It Begins**_

_Ring ring_

Rory sighed as she turned over and grabbed her cell phone off of the charger.

"Hello" she answered

"Hey baby girl" came Lorelai's voice

"Hi mom" Rory replied shutting her eyes as her mom started with the twenty questions.

"Why didn't you call me last night with info on Logan?" Lorelai asked "You ran out of here in tears, I was worried"

"I'm sorry mom, but as usual Collin was just being over dramatic. Logan has a few scratches, but he'll recover. I also didn't call because I didn't get home until almost midnight and I was exhausted" Rory told her.

"It's okay, I forgive you" Lorelai replied "So, I was wondering what your plans are for the weekend?"

"Nothing so far" Rory answered

"No hot dates?" Lorelai teased

"Not yet" Rory told her exasperated

"I see does Logan have plans with another girl?" Lorelai questioned

"Mom" Rory warned "I have no idea what Logan has planned for the weekend and I believe it was just a few days ago that we decided not to argue over boys anymore. You don't like my relationship with Logan and that's fine because you're not the one in a relationship with him, I am"

"You're right" Lorelai sighed "I'm sorry; I thought you might like to come home and spend the weekend with me?"

"Sounds fun" Rory told her

"Really?" Lorelai asked

"Yes mom" Rory answered

"Yippee" Lorelai laughed

"Bye mom" Rory said hanging up and pulling the covers over her head.

_10 hours later_

Rory pulled in front of Luke's. Looking at her watch, she sighed. It was only 6:45. She was meeting her mother for a late dinner, but she had at least another half an hour before Lorelai would show up. Her mom always had to be fashionably late. Deciding to go in and order coffee, she got out of the car and entered Luke's.

Luke smiled at her as she entered.

"Slow night?" she asked taking a seat at the counter.

"Very" Luke replied "You're my only customer for the last hour"

"Can I get you something?" Luke asked

"Just coffee until mom gets here" Rory answered

Luke nodded "I'll start a fresh pot"

Rory smiled "Thanks"

"I have to run to Doose's before they close, so I'll be right back. Jess is out back if you need anything" Luke told her as he exited the diner.

As if on cue, Jess appeared from out back and smiled as he noticed Rory sitting at the counter.

"Hey" he smiled

She smiled back "How's it going?"

"Okay" he answered "You?"

"Same" she replied

"Cool" he answered feeling very uncomfortable.

The ringing of the diner phone brought them out of there thoughts.

"Luke's" Jess answered pushing the speaker phone button

"Uh…Hi is Rory there?" a voice asked

"Hold on" Jess answered "Apparently it's for you"

"Why is it on speaker?" Rory asked

"Kirk used it this morning for an emergency" Jess stated with quotations "And well let's just say he ruins everything he touches and sadly the receiver is no more"

Rory had to laugh "Hey Logan" she said obviously recognizing his voice.

"Hey Ace how's it going?" he asked

"Fine, why didn't you call me on my cell?" she asked

"I did, but after you didn't answer I gave up and Finn and I played mission impossible in order to get this number" Logan laughed as Rory heard commotion in the background.

"How did you know I would be here?" Rory asked

"You have told me numerous times's that Luke's has the best coffee, so I thought hmm… Rory lives for coffee, I should try Luke's" Logan told her.

"What a smart man" Rory stated

"I know" Logan told her "Finn watch out he has a bat"

"What is going on there?" Rory asked

"Well remember I told you that Finn and I played mission impossible to get this number. Well that included us picking the lock on your dorm and stumbling around in the dark to try and find it. I found it when I noticed that Finn was no longer by my side. So I looked for him and he stood at Paris' door with a grin in tact. Appears that she and Doyle were currently occupied and Finn got much amusement out of it. Anyways, I dragged him away when the idiot knocked over your vase of flowers and well Doyle emerged…umm…well let's just say he wasn't wearing his property of Alcatraz pajama pants" Logan laughed "Anyways, Paris and Doyle have been chasing Finn around for awhile now. He grabbed her cell and he won't give it back, if they get a hold of him he is going to be hurting tomorrow"

Rory by now was cracking up and Jess had a grin on his face. Rory looked toward Jess who was obviously amused.

"So" Logan questioned "What are your plans for tonight?"

"I was going to spend some time with my mom" Rory answered

"Oh" Logan sighed "Anyway you can get out of that"

"Umm…for the right reason" Rory told him

"Well…how about five VIP passes to the midnight rock fest in Hartford?" Logan asked

"Oh my god" Rory squealed "Are you serious? How did you pull that off?"

"Daddy has connections" Logan stated

"I can definitely spend another night with my mom" Rory told him.

"Awesome, so we'll pick you up at nine" Logan answered "Collin, Steph, myself and Finn, if he's still alive"

"Okay, at my dorm?" Rory asked

"No, that's dumb. Were going that way. We'll just pick you up in Stars Hollow" Logan told her

"Okay" Rory answered

"The same house as before right?" Logan asked

"Yeah" Rory replied

"Great, see you later babe" Logan told her and hung up.

Rory turned off the phone and turned to Jess. Who was somewhat amused.

"Some group of friends" he laughed as Lorelai and Luke walked through the door of the diner.

Rory looked at Luke confused "I thought you had to pick something up at Doose's?" she asked

Luke's face turned red and Lorelai cackled.

It finally registered in both and Jess and Rory's mind where Luke had really been.

"Eww" Rory and Jess both said.

"What do you want to eat?" Luke asked as he walked behind the counter and Rory and Lorelai sat at the counter.

"Cheeseburger, fries, side of barbeque sauce and lots and lots of coffee" Lorelai stated "What do you want hon?"

"I'll stick with the coffee. I kind of lost my appetite" Rory stated disgusted.

"I'm going upstairs" Jess stated to everyone "Night"

"Night" Lorelai and Rory stated as Luke headed out back.

"So, do you mind if I cut our night early?" Rory asked

Lorelai looked disappointed "Why?" she asked

"Logan just called, he got VIP passes to the midnight rock fest in Hartford" Rory told her

"No problem babe, you go and have fun" Lorelai stated plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Okay, I'm going to run home and get changed. I'll see you later at home" Rory smiled and hugged her mom as she left the diner.

_Two Hours Later_

Rory sat on the couch watching TV. Her mom had called and said she was going to hang out at the diner with Luke. She heard a car pull up in the driveway and she was out the door as Logan stepped out of the SUV to open the door for her. Logan was taken a back by how stunning she looked. She wore a jean skirt that fell mid thigh and a black halter top. Her hair was pulled back into a nice, tight pony tail.

"You look beautiful tonight" he told her.

"Thanks" she smiled. She got into the car and he shut the door as he too got into the car. She laughed as she looked out back. Steph, Collin and Finn were all asleep.

"Why are they sleeping?" Rory asked

"Paris and Doyle tired them out" Logan told her

"Hey do you mind stopping at Luke's diner real quick, my mom forgot her house keys. So, I have to bring them to her" Rory asked

"Sure" Logan answered and seconds later, Logan parked the car in front of Luke's. Rory got out and entered Luke's. A few people who were still up stared at the black SUV, like they had never seen one before, because they probably didn't. Logan heard the back door open and Finn started to get out. He quickly jumped out of the car.

"Finn what are you doing?" Logan asked

"I'm hungry" Finn stated

"Were going to eat in a little bit" Logan told him.

"I don't care, I need food" Finn stated as he headed towards the diner with Logan in tow.

"Luke the cable's out" Jess stated coming downstairs. His breathe became caught in his throat at the sight in front of him. Rory was talking to Lorelai and she looked absolutely gorgeous. She smiled toward him.

"Luke's out back" Rory stated as two guys entered and Lorelai, Rory and Jess all turned to them.

"What's going on?" Rory asked obviously these boys were her friends.

"I need food" Finn stated

"Were going to eat" Rory told him

"Now" he whined

"Don't whine" Rory told him

Luke then appeared from out back.

"Oh thank god" Finn stated "Please give me food, I need alcohol more but food will do for now"

"What do you want?" Luke asked as he stared at the boy he had never seen before. He noticed the boy behind Finn, as the boy from the wedding. He was shaking his head with an amused look on his face.

"Umm" Finn pondered

"Finn" Rory warned

"Two donuts please" Finn asked

Luke placed two donuts in a bag and handed them to Finn.

"$1.50" Luke stated

"Sorry man" Finn stated "I only have a hundred, keep the change" he stated and began eating a donut.

"We have to be going now" Rory stated as she directed Finn toward the door "Bye mom, Luke, Jess"

"Nice to see you again" Logan stated to Lorelai and Luke.

Lorelai smiled as Rory and Logan followed Finn out of the diner. All three noticed as Logan entwined his fingers with Rory's. Jess finally realized that maybe Rory was out of his reach.

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I made it super long. As always please continue to read and review. Thanks!**


	8. Devastating News

Authors Note: So, I had major writers block with this story. I know the plot, but I couldn't decide how to start it, but I finally decided. I apologize for the four month gap. I know it's been forever, but I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do. Please continue to read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 8**

_Devastating News_

"Go away" Rory muttered to the constant ringing of a cell phone.

"It's mine" Logan muttered from next to her "And it's my dad, which is the reason I'm not answering"

"mmm" Rory sighed "I have to get up anyway"

"Why?" Logan asked as soon as the ringing finally subsided

"Doctor's appointment" Rory told him as he sat up in bed

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked looking toward her.

She sat up looking confused, pulling the sheet tighter around her body, she shook her head "I told you everything"

"Are you sick or something?" Logan questioned worriedly

"No" Rory smiled "A simple physical"

Logan nodded "You take a shower and I'll go back to sleep"

"Aren't you going to go back to your dorm?" Rory asked

Logan shook his head "It's a cold spring morning, are you crazy?"

"People think I am" Rory smirked as she got out of bed

"Good point" Logan muttered laying back down.

---

"Ms. Gilmore?" doctor Jenkins asked entering the examining room

"Yeah" Rory smiled as the doctor read her file

"Everything looks good except for an abnormal white blood cell that we found. I'm sure it's nothing, but just to be cautious I want you to have a little more blood work done" the doctor told her

"Can I ask you a question?" Rory asked

The doctor nodded "Sure"

"How come this year I had to have blood drawn during my physical, that's never happened before?" Rory wondered

"Well, once patients become sexually active we draw blood to test for certain things, just to be cautious of course" Doctor Jenkins explained

Rory nodded "I see"

"Okay, well here is the slip. Take this back down to the lab and then when you're done you can go home and I'll call you if there are any further problems" the doctor told her

Rory nodded leaving the exam room "Thank you"

---

"Hey, you've reached Rory's cell. Leave a message, thanks" came Rory's voice mail

"Hey Gilmore, it's Steph. Just calling to see what you're doing tonight. Thursday night, party night. Anyway, call me if you want to get together and hang or go out or something, bye" Steph said

---

Rory walked into her dorm and looked at the board for messages. Seeing it empty she continued into her room and threw her coat on the bed. She smiled at how Logan had made her bed when he left. Pulling her cell from her pocket she turned it back on and saw that she had one voice mail. Dialing her voice mail she listened to Steph's message and smiled. She pressed speed dial five which was for Steph and a second later Steph answered.

"Hello" she answered

"Hey girl" Rory replied

"Rory hey" Steph said "So, you up for a party tonight?"

"Sure" Rory answered "Where?"

"Robert's dorm" Steph answered "He and Seth are throwing a party"

"Okay, you want to meet there" Rory questioned

"Well, It starts at eight. I'll just head over to your dorm around then and we'll go over together" Steph suggested

"Sounds good" Rory replied "Who else is going?"

"The usual gang" Steph smirked knowing Rory was wondering if Logan would be there.

"Cool, see you around eight" Rory replied hanging up

---

"Doctor Jenkins" the nurse asked entering the doctor's office "I have the results for Rory Gilmore's extensive blood work"

The doctor nodded taking the file "Thank you"

The nurse nodded and left the office. Doctor Jenkins opened up the file and looked over it.

---

"What can I get for you love?" Finn asked as Rory approached the bar

"Umm" Rory pondered "Surprise me"

"Will do" Finn answered "So, no date tonight?"

Rory shook her head "Nope, Steph called me and asked me if I wanted to come so I did and then she ditched me and headed off with Colin. Not that I mind though"

"You want some company?" Finn asked handing Rory a drink

"No, that's okay" Rory smiled taking a sip "Go have fun, I'll catch up with you later"

Finn nodded "Okay, see you later love" he said disappearing into the crowd

Rory looked around looking for one certain person. She wasn't thrilled when she spotted him with a blonde attached to his arm and they were heading her way.

"Hey Ace" Logan smiled as he and some ditzy blonde stood in front of her

"Oh, hey Logan" Rory smiled

"I didn't know you were coming tonight" Logan stated

"Oh yeah, Steph invited me" Rory told him

Logan nodded obviously drunk "This is Caitlin" he stated pointing to the blonde

Rory smiled "Nice to meet you"

The girl just nodded as Rory's cell phone went off.

"Excuse me" Rory stated "I have to get this"

Logan nodded "We're going to grab a drink"

Rory nodded as she flipped open her cell and Logan and Caitlin ordered drinks.

"Hello" Rory answered

"Rory Gilmore?" the voice asked on the other line

"This is" Rory stated now interested

"Hi, Rory, it's doctor Jenkins" the doctor stated "I'm sorry to call so late, but I've been studying your lab work for awhile now and it's urgent that we discuss what I've found"

Rory stared intently at the bar while she listened "Okay" she stuttered "Well, what is it?"

"I would like to set up an appointment for tomorrow" the doctor suggested "ten am alright for you?"

"Yes" Rory replied "What's wrong?"

"Well, remember I told you we found an abnormal white blood cell?" doctor Jenkins asked

"Yes" Rory nodded

"Well, turns out there are many more that didn't show up on the preliminary blood work" the doctor stated "the abnormalities are caused by a certain toxin in your body that isn't healthy and the toxin's come from cancer cells" the doctor explained

"Oh my god" Rory whispered getting Logan and Caitlin's attention who were standing only a foot away "What does this mean?"

"Well, It's a guess right now until I do more tests, but Rory I think you may have leukemia" the doctor said quietly

Rory stared intently at the glass she was holding and released it. Sending the glass shattering to the floor.

"Rory?" Logan asked coming to her side "Rory?" he repeated

She was staring off into space as the doctor tried to get her attention through the phone.

"I'll be there tomorrow morning" Rory whispered hanging up the phone and looking at Logan for a quick second before walking away.

Logan followed her calling her "Rory"

"Stop" he whispered grabbing a hold of her shoulders once they were half way down the empty hallway.

"What's wrong?" he asked making her face him

Tears started streaming down her face as she looked into Logan's eyes "I'm so scared"

"Why?" he asked embracing her

"I don't want to die" she whispered sobbing into his shoulder.

Logan's eyes widened at her confession and held her for dare life. The thought of losing her terrified him.

---

**Okay, so what do you think? Here comes all the angst and drama. Please read and review. I want to know what everyone thinks, so please, please, please read and review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	9. Learning The Truth

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I had such a hard time deciding how to get this story going after chapter seven, I was at a stand still, but now I have a million ideas. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks again!

**Chapter 9**

_Learning The Truth_

Logan gripped onto Rory. He wasn't sure what she was talking about or what was happening. All he knew was that the thought of losing her scared him half to death. Pulling back slightly he looked into her eyes. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she seemed to be off in another dimension.

"What's going on Rory?" Logan asked "What did you mean?"

Rory looked at Logan "I don't know" she lied

"Why would you make a comment like that?" Logan wondered "You scared me, what happened?"

Rory smiled slightly "It's no big deal really"

"Rory?" Logan sighed knowing that she was lying

"It's really nothing, I have class early. Go back to the party, I'll see you later" Rory smiled hiding the fear in her.

Logan knew she was flat out lying to him, but he couldn't make her tell him the truth.

"Let me walk you back to your dorm" Logan suggested

Rory shook her head "That's not necessary and besides you have a date to get back to"

"Rory" Logan sighed frustrated "Let me walk you"

"No" Rory told him "It's a really sweet offer, but I'll just see you tomorrow"

With that she turned her back on Logan and left the hallway. Logan ran his fingers through his hair. Taking a seat, he placed his head in his hands. She was lying, he knew that. She was scared and something was wrong, he knew that too. She didn't trust him enough to confide in him obviously and how could he blame her. He hadn't dated at all, but after their late night study session he knew something was really changing. He never studied. Him studying was a joke and that's when he knew if he didn't start playing the field again he would regret it. He had fallen for Rory Gilmore, he knew that. What frustrated him was the fact that she was hurt and in trouble and he couldn't comfort her.

---

Rory stared numbly at her test results as doctor Jenkins explained what it meant.

"Do I need to start treatment?" Rory wondered

Dr. Jenkins shook his head "A medicine should be suffice for a few weeks, until finals are over. If you started treatment you wouldn't be able to hold your head up. Besides, in the early stages the medicine is just as good as the treatments. Only the medication wont drain you"

Rory nodded "Am I going to die?"

Dr. Jenkins sighed "I really can't answer that. I mean we've caught it, really early and that is a prayer from god. All I can tell you is that I've treated many cases of acute leukemia and some we've caught it early and they lived, some we caught it early and they died. Other cases we caught it very late and they lived, other case we caught it very late and they died. It really depends on your body and how much fight you have in you"

By now Rory had tears streaming down her cheeks "Do you think I can beat it?"

Dr. Jenkins smiled "Rory, you've got a lot of fire in you. I think if anyone can beat it, you can. It's not going to be easy, but I believe you can do it. It also helps that you've taken excellent care of your body. No signs of alcohol or substance abuse. You don't smoke, you're fit. All pluses"

Rory nodded "Thank you doctor"

Dr. Jenkins nodded handing her a little piece of paper "Get this prescription filled and start taking these at lunch. Three a day, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Do it faithfully Rory, your life depends on it"

Rory nodded "Thanks" With that she left the office and headed to the pharmacy.

---

Rory walked into her dorm to find Paris watching C-SPAN. Paris turned to look at Rory as she entered.

"Hey Gilmore, where have you been all day?" Paris wondered

Rory shrugged "Classes and stuff"

Truth was she hadn't been to one class all day. After leaving the doctors and getting her medication filled, she had wondered. She went walking all around New Haven. She had no destination in mind, she didn't even want coffee. She just wanted to be free.

"Classes end at like three" Paris commented "It's almost eight"

"I just needed sometime to myself okay" Rory snapped

Paris shrugged startled by Rory's remark "Okay"

Rory sighed "I didn't mean to snap at you Paris, I'm sorry"

Paris nodded turning her attention back to the tv "No problem"

Rory entered her room and flopped down onto her bed. She pulled her phone of the charger and dialed her voice mail. She four new voice mails, she had decided not to take her cell phone with her, because she didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Hey Rory, it's Steph. Just calling to see how you are and wondering where you disappeared to last night" came Steph's voice "Any who call me back, later girlie"

Rory smiled slightly at her friend. She erased Steph's voice mail and listened to the next one.

"Hey it's Paris, wondering where the hell you are. I'm at the Yale Daily News by the way, wondering why your not here. Bye" came an agitated Paris

Rory sighed and erased that message. The next one started to play.

"Hey Ace" It was Logan "I was just checking up on you after last night, I'm worried. Call me back"

Rory erased his message and listened to her last one.

"Hey baby girl, it's mommy. Call me back" came Lorelai's voice

Rory erased that one too and placed her cell phone back on it's charger. She apparently still didn't feel like speaking to anyone.

---

Rory awoke an hour later and stood to get a glass of water. As soon as she stood she felt dizzy. She found herself falling to the ground.

"Paris" she yelled

Paris was in her room when she heard Rory yell her name. She hurried into Rory's room to find her on the ground.

"Rory, what happened?" Paris asked falling to her knees

"I need..." Rory whispered before everything went black.

---

"When are they going to tell us what's going on?" Lorelai wondered as she paced the corridor

"They promised to tell us when they know themselves" Luke assured her

"Did she say anything to you Paris?" Lorelai asked turning her attention to her daughter's best friend.

Paris shook her head "No, but she was acting strange when she came home tonight"

Lorelai nodded "God why won't they tell me what the hell is happening with my daughter?" Lorelai yelled frustrated.

A doctor emerged from Rory's room and walked straight over to Lorelai, Luke, and Paris.

"What's happening?" Lorelai wondered

"Well, it appears your daughter has leukemia. We called her doctor and he told us that he had a meeting with her today and she was to start to medication right away. We believe she did that, were not sure of why she collapsed. We have to wait for the test results. She's unconscious right now, but should regain consciousness shortly. You can see her if you like, but only one at a time" the doctor told them

Lorelai felt like she had been kicked in the gut 'Her baby had cancer, her little girl was very sick'

"You go" Luke suggested

Lorelai nodded "Thanks"

She entered Rory's room and gasped at the sight. Rory was pale and she had a million wires running around her. She had a breathing tube in her mouth.

"Hey baby girl" she whispered taking a seat next to her.

---

"Would you like some coffee?" Paris asked

Luke shook his head "No thank you, is that Rory's cell phone?"

Paris nodded "Yeah, I called 911 with it and just put it in my pocket by mistake"

Luke nodded "I see"

"I'll be right back" Paris told him and walked down the hallway.

Luke flipped open the cell phone and scrolled through the phone book. He found the number he was looking for. He quickly pressed call and heard it ringing.

"Hello" came a strong Australian accent

"Um...yes, I'm looking for Logan" Luke responded

"Sure thing, hold on mate" Finn answered "Logan, phone"

A second later, Logan picked up the phone "Hello"

"Logan" Luke sighed "This is Luke, Lorelai's fiancee as in Rory's mom"

Logan nodded "Um...okay, is everything all right?"

"I'm afraid not, were at New Haven General, Rory collapsed and I thought you might want to know" Luke told him

Logan's breath was caught in his throat "Is she okay?"

"Not really" Luke replied "Their still waiting for the test results"

Logan nodded "I'll be done their as soon as possible, thank you"

"No problem, bye" Luke responded as Lorelai exited Rory's room

"Paris went for coffee" Luke told her

Lorelai nodded "Okay"

"I called Logan" Luke told her

Lorelai nodded "Good idea"

---

"Lorelai" Logan said walking down the hallway.

"Logan, hi" Lorelai stated standing to meet him

"How is she?" Logan asked

"We don't know the specifics of why she collapsed, but she has leukemia" Lorelai told him

Logan stared in shock "Cancer?"

Lorelai nodded "I'm afraid so"

Logan shook his head "That's what she meant" he whispered

"What?" Lorelai asked

"Last night, she got a call and became upset. She claimed she didn't want to die" Logan told her

Lorelai nodded "Yeah, she already knew"

"Luke called me" Logan told her

"I know" Lorelai responded "He went to drive Paris home, Rory's allowed visitors, if you want to see her"

Logan nodded "Thanks"

Lorelai watched Logan disappear into Rory's room

---

"Hey Ace" Logan smiled at the now conscious Rory

Rory smiled slightly as he took a seat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked

"Luke called me" Logan answered

Rory nodded "It's sweet of you to drop by, but you should go"

"Go?" Logan questioned "I just got here Rory"

"Just go Logan" Rory sighed "I'm going to die, why would you want to be here anyways. It won't benefit you. I'm probably never getting out of this hospital"

"Rory, I'm here for you" Logan told her

Rory scoffed "I don't need you"

"Come on" Logan sighed

"Seriously" Rory spat "Go find some bimbo to sleep with because I don't need you here and I sure as hell don't want you here"

---

**Please, oh please read and review. I worked so hard on this chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it. Let me know what you all think. The review button is your friend :) So please review!**

**Britt**


	10. I'm Not Leaving

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I apologize for the delay. I had no time last week because my aunt passed away. I sat down and wrote a new chapter for all of my stories. So, all my stories have a new chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming, I love them! Thanks!

**Chapter 10**

_I'm Not Leaving_

"Seriously" Rory spat "Go find some bimbo to sleep with because I don't need you here and I sure as hell don't want you here"

The look on Logan's face was utter shock and hurt. Rory felt bad as she saw his face fall. She had really hurt him with her words.

"I'm not leaving" Logan informed her

Rory shut her eyes tightly and opened them to find him staring straight back at her. She had to blink away the tears threatening to fall.

"Logan, please" Rory begged

"Please what?" Logan asked

"Why do you want to be here?" she asked the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Because I want to be here for you" Logan answered honestly "Why are you pushing me away?"

"I don't want you to sit here and watch me die" Rory whispered

Logan shook his head "Don't you dare talk that way, you're not going anywhere"

"I can't fight it" Rory whispered "I'm not strong enough"

"Yes you are" Logan encouraged "You're the strongest person I know and you will beat this Ace, and I'll be right here with you"

Rory smiled at him "Careful Huntzberger, you might make me think you actually care"

Logan looked at her sadly "I do"

Rory nodded slightly "Did the doctor's tell you anything?"

Logan shook his head "No"

Rory nodded "I'm scared"

"I know" he whispered "But don't be"

He placed his hand on top of hers and gripped it tightly. "Whenever your scared, my hand will be here for you to hold"

Rory nodded "Thank you"

Logan smiled "Can I get you something?"

"Maybe some coffee" she replied sheepishly

Logan laughed "I'll see what I can do"

Rory nodded as he stood up and kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving the room.

---

Logan emerged from the hospital room and walked over to Luke, Lorelai, and Jess.

"She wants some coffee" he told them

Lorelai smirked "That's my girl"

Logan nodded "I'm going to go get her some"

Lorelai nodded "Okay, thanks, I'll go see her"

Logan disappeared down the hallway and Lorelai entered her daughter's room.

"Hey baby girl" Lorelai smiled as she entered Rory's room.

Rory smiled towards her mother "Hey mom"

Lorelai approached her side and stared at her.

"How much do you hate me?" Rory wondered

"Oh babe" Lorelai sighed "I could never hate you, never"

Rory nodded "I should've told you, I really didn't know for all that long"

Lorelai nodded "I know, you're going to be okay"

"Is that what the doctor said?" Rory asked somewhat excitedly

"Well, he hasn't confirmed it yet, but I know it's true. You're not going anywhere" Lorelai smiled gripping her daughter's hand.

Rory nodded "I'm scared mom"

Lorelai smiled sympathetically "I know baby, so am I" Lorelai whispered

_Knock On Door_

"Come in" Lorelai replied

The door opened and Logan appeared, coffee in hand. He walked over and handed one to Rory and then gave the second cup to Lorelai.

"You got me coffee too?" Lorelai asked

Logan nodded "Thought you might like some"

Lorelai smiled "You thought right, thanks"

Logan nodded "Sure, well I'll be out in the hall, if you need anything else"

"Logan you really don't have to stay" Rory told him

"Of course I do" Logan smirked "Unless I plan to cut my hand off and that just ain't happening"

Rory smiled at his reference to his earlier statement. 'Whenever you're scared my hand will be here for you to hold'

Logan smiled at her as he left the room.

"What that about?" Lorelai wondered

Rory shook her head "Nothing"

---

Logan leaned up against the wall in the hall and glanced over at Jess who was staring intently at him. Luke had disappeared somewhere. He flipped open his cell, turning his back on Jess' prying eyes 'What the hell was this kid's problem?'

He dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.

"_Hello" came a strong Australian accent_

"Hey Finn" Logan said into the phone "You drunk?"

"_But of course mate" Finn replied_

Logan nodded "Right, dumb question. Anyways, is Colin around?"

"_Yupp" Finn told him and a few seconds later Colin answered "Hello"_

"Hey man, it's Logan. Look I'm at the hospital" Logan told him

"_That's where you disappeared to" Colin stated "What happened? You're alright, right?"_

Logan nodded "Yeah, it's Rory"

"_Rory" Colin stated surprised "Is she okay? What happened?"_

"It's not really my business to say, but yeah she is okay" Logan replied "I need a favor"

"_Shoot" Colin stated_

"I have a meeting with some guy my dad is setting me up with for one reason or another. I need you to cover for me" Logan told him

"_Sure man, is he coming by the dorm?" Colin asked_

"Yeah" Logan answered "Tell him it was an emergency and that I need to reschedule"

_Colin nodded "Will do, are you alright?"_

Logan sighed "I don't know Colin, I'm scared"

"_You want us to come down there?" Colin wondered_

"No" Logan sighed "Thanks anyways though, I'll talk to you later"

"_Bye" Colin replied hanging up._

Logan shut his cell and leaned up against the wall. He shut his eyes and opened them to find Steph walking towards him.

"Hey" Logan stated as she approached him

"Hey" Steph smiled

"How did you know?" Logan wondered

"I didn't" Steph told him "My little cousin had her tonsils out, I came to visit and as I was passing ER, I heard the name Gilmore being talked about among the nurses, so I hunted you down"

Logan nodded "Very detective of you"

Steph nodded "Is she okay?"

Logan nodded "Yeah"

Steph smiled relieved "Can I see her for a second?"

"Uh…just knock first her mom's in there with her" Logan told her

Steph nodded "Okay, I'll be right back"

She knocked lightly and opened the door slightly.

"Hey" Rory smiled perking up from her bed

Steph smiled at both girls and approached Rory and gave her a hug "You okay girlie?"

Rory smiled "Yeah, Steph this is my mom, mom this is Steph"

"Nice to meet you" Lorelai smiled

"You too" Steph smiled

"Logan call you?" Rory wondered

"No" Steph stated "I was here visiting a cousin who had her tonsils out and I overheard something and well here I am"

Rory smiled "Thanks for coming"

"Of course" Steph smiled "Well I just wanted to say hi and see how you were doing"

Rory nodded "Thanks"

Steph smiled "Get better" she turned from Rory and left the room. She found Logan in the same spot she had left him in five minutes ago.

"She's doing okay" Steph smiled

Logan shook his head blinking back tears "She's sick" he whispered

Steph was confused "How do you mean?"

Logan looked to the ground and back up into her eyes "She has cancer"

Steph gasped as she wrapped her arms around Logan and hugged him tightly.

"I've known you since we were in diapers Huntz and I've never seen you cry" Steph stated "Trying to lighten the mood"

"I'm so scared" he whispered gripping on to her.

"I know" was all she could say as she hugged her friend tightly and shut her eyes, attempting to close out the tears that threatened to fall.

---

**I'm sorry it wasn't very eventful. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Remember the review button is your friend J So please send a review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	11. I'll Do It

Authors Note: Hey Everyone, thanks for all the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

**Chapter 11**

_I'll Do It_

"Logan" Lorelai whispered walking out of Rory's room and approaching him.

"Hey" Logan smiled slightly

"Rory would like to see you" she told him

Logan nodded "Okay"

He vacated his seat and headed into Rory's room.

She smiled as he walked in "Hey you"

"Hey" he smiled sitting in the chair next to her "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better" Rory admitted "I'm really tired"

"Maybe you should sleep then, I could always come back later" Logan suggested

"I was going to rest, but I was thinking" she paused "never mind"

"What is it Ace?" he wondered

"I don't know if it like goes against the rules or something, but I was wondering if you could hold me" Rory asked shyly.

He smiled "Rory there are no specific rules and truthfully, I would love to hold you and take a nap together, I'm exhausted"

Rory smiled as she cautiously slid over, making more room for him. He climbed in and wrapped his arms around her.

"I hate hospitals" she confessed "Thanks for doing this"

"Anything for you Ace" he whispered as they drifted off to sleep.

---

"Ms Gilmore" the doctor asked approaching her

Lorelai nodded "I'm Ms Gilmore"

The doctor nodded "I just came on duty, I'm doctor Johnson, I spoke with Rory's regular physician about the test results that we got back"

Lorelai nodded "Is she going to be okay?"

"Well" he sighed "It's too soon to tell"

Lorelai nodded "I see"

"Were waiting for one more set of tests to get in before we can tell you anything" the doctor explained

Lorelai nodded "Thank you"

The doctor nodded "I'll be back to speak with you as soon as we get those back"

Lorelai smiled slightly as he disappeared down the hallway.

"Lorelai" Luke stated approaching her with Jess at his side

"Nothing has changed, their still waiting for some more tests" she informed him

He nodded "Let's go get you some coffee"

Lorelai smiled "I could use some"

Luke nodded as he led Lorelai down the hall, leaving Jess in front of Rory's door. He debated for a few minutes on whether or not to go in, but finally decided to. He cautiously opened the door and wasn't too pleased at the sight in front of him. Rory and Logan were sound asleep. He was holding her in his arms, they seemed to meld together.

"Excuse me" Someone stated tapping Jess on the shoulder.

Jess shut the door and turned to face two boys around his age.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"We're looking for Rory Gilmore" Colin stated

Jess nodded "She and Logan are asleep"

Finn smirked "Really"

Colin smacked Finn in the chest "Get your mind out of the gutter would you, were in a damn hospital Finn"

Finn shrugged "I guess we'll come back later then"

"No" Colin paused "We'll sit around and wait"

"Colin" Finn sighed "Do you know how many pretty females are sitting in our dorm right now?"

Colin nodded "Rory's in the hospital Finn"

Finn sighed "Oh my god, what happened?"

Colin shook his head "Who'd you think was in the hospital?"

"I have no bloody clue" Finn sighed "Is she okay?"

"I don't know" Colin answered "Logan was very vague"

Finn shrugged "Maybe he doesn't know much yet"

Colin sighed "Or it's bad and he doesn't want to tell us"

Finn looked around and spotted Jess across the room. He nodded his head at him

"Hey you" Finn called "Do you know what's going on with Rory?"

Jess only shrugged in response.

---

Logan emerged from Rory's room two hours later and smiled at his friends. He approached them. They stood up as he walked over.

"Hey guys" Logan smiled rubbing his eyes

"Hello mate" Finn stated "How's Rory?"

"She's still sleeping" he informed them

Colin nodded "What's going on?"

Logan looked around. Jess was sitting on the floor staring off into space and Lorela had fallen asleep on Luke's shoulder.

Logan sighed "She's got leukemia"

"Oh my god" Colin whispered "I'm sorry man, is she going to be okay?"

Logan shrugged "We haven't really heard one way or another"

Finn looked lost "What's leukemia?"

Colin slapped Finn "You idiot"

Logan laughed slightly, silently thanking his friends for making him laugh.

The doctor entered the room and walked over to Lorelai.

"Excuse me, Ms Gilmore" the doctor started

Lorelai opened her eyes and stood up to face the doctor "Is there any news?"

The doctor nodded as Logan joined them. Colin, Finn, and Jess listened in the background.

"Your daughter fainted because her white blood cell count was so low and she had very little energy. Rory's going to need several transfusions of blood, if she doesn't get them with in the next twenty four hours, we could lose her" the doctor told them

Lorelai was in shock so Luke took over. "Who do you need to get the blood from?"

The doctor sighed "Rory has a rare blood type, O, Ms Gilmore does anyone in your family have Rory's blood type?"

Lorelai shuttered "Only Christopher's father"

"Would he be willing to donate?" the doctor wondered

"He passed away two months ago" she whispered

"Oh" the doctor sighed "Well, is there anyone else?"

"No" she whispered "No one else"

"Well" he sighed "We'll have to find some then, I just hope we have enough time"

"Wait" Logan whispered as everyone turned to look at him "I have O"

"You do" the doctor stated "Would you be willing…"

"Whatever it takes to help her" he interrupted

The doctor nodded "I must warn you, giving up this kind of blood could be potentially dangerous for you"

Logan shook his head "I don't care, Rory's more important, I'll take my chances"

The doctor nodded "Let me go have the nurses set up a station, we'll be back to get you in a few minutes"

Logan nodded as Lorelai wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you" she whispered into his ear

He simply nodded as they all took their previously vacated seats.

"Somebody's whipped" Finn whispered in a sing song voice so only Colin and Logan could hear.

Both Colin and Logan glanced over at Finn who was highly amused. Shaking their heads, they ignored the rest of his little comments. He was drunk, nothing new.

---

**I hope everyone enjoyed it. I love writing it. I'm sorry it wasn't very eventful. Please continue to read and review! Thanks!**

**Britt**


	12. Fingers Crossed

Authors Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. Some of you had some concerns over why it could be harmful for Logan to give blood. Now I in no way know anything pertaining to medical, so these are a lot of pointless guesses for the sake of my story. Also, I have no clue what blood type is rare, simply guesses again. I don't believe the parent's have to have the blood type passed on to their child, I may be wrong, but I don't think I am. Hope I cleared up some of the confusion. Please continue to read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 12**

_Fingers Crossed_

"Logan" the nurse stated walking into the waiting room

Logan stood up to face the nurse as Lorelai, Luke, Jess, Colin, and Finn watched on

"We're ready to send you to the lab to have your blood taken" the nurse told him

He nodded as she handed him a slip.

"This is an emergency so you won't have to wait. You'll go ahead of everyone else" the nurse told him "Just follow this hall until you can't go any further and take a right and it'll bring you right to the lab. You can come back here as soon as you're finished"

Logan nodded "Okay"

"Would It be okay if I went with him?" Lorelai wondered

The nurse nodded "Sure"

Logan watched as Lorelai walked up beside him and they headed down the hall.

"You didn't have to come" Logan told her "I know you want to stay with Rory"

"She's resting" Lorelai stated simply "Besides, I wanted to talk to you"

"Okay" Logan stated as they continued on their walk toward the lab

"I think you're a coward" Lorelai paused "I don't know why you can't commit to my daughter and honestly it's none of my business. I don't understand why you can't commit to Rory, but you'll save her life even if it means possibly risking yours. I just want to say that whatever your reasons for not committing to my daughter, well that's your business, but thank you, really thank you, for doing this"

Logan nodded "I'd do anything for Rory"

With that the two continued on their walk to the lab

---

"What do you think is happening?" Finn wondered

"What do you mean?" Colin asked

"Well, it's been ten minutes since they left, what's taking so long?" Finn asked impatiently

"Finn" Colin paused "Do I have a medical license?"

"No" Finn replied matter of factly

"Okay" Colin paused "Do I have any medical schooling at all?"

"No" Finn responded

"Then how the hell should I know, why it's taking longer than ten minutes for Logan to give blood" Colin stated annoyed

Finn shrugged his shoulders "Guess you aren't smarter than me"

Colin just shook his head as a pale Logan and Lorelai came into view.

"You feeling alright mate?" Finn asked walking up to the two

"A little lightheaded" Logan responded

Lorelai nodded "That's normal he gave over ten vile's of blood"

Finn grabbed his arm and groaned "Damn that's a lot of blood"

Lorelai shook her head at the Australian boy. "I'm going to go get you some coffee and something to eat, you should rehydrate"

Logan nodded "Thanks"

Lorelai shook her head "No, thank you"

Logan took a seat between Colin and Luke as Lorelai walked down the hall.

"What was it like?" Finn asked from the other side of Colin

"Just ignore him" Colin replied simply as Logan shook his head.

"How you feeling?" Luke wondered

"I'm okay" Logan answered honestly "I feel kind of weak"

Luke nodded "It was really awesome of you to step up and do this for Rory"

"It was nothing" Logan told him "She needs it and I was more than happy to help"

Luke nodded satisfied with his answer.

The doctor entered the room and walked over to Logan "Where is Ms. Gilmore?"

"Oh she went to get some coffee and a snack for Logan" Luke spoke up

The doctor nodded "I see, well Logan, your blood checked out. It's safe to give to Rory, so we really can't wait for Ms. Gilmore to get back, we need to do it as soon as possible, would you like to be with her while I do it"

Logan looked toward Luke "Is it okay?"

Luke nodded "Of course, I'm sure Rory would want you to be with her anyway"

Logan nodded and followed the doctor in to Rory's room. Rory's eyes fluttered open as soon as the door entered. She smiled slightly.

"Hi Rory" the doctor smiled

Rory eyed the blood curiously "Hi"

"You need a blood transfusion Rory and your only eligible family member was your dad's father and since he recently passed we had to look for another option. Logan matches your rare blood type, so he donated and well we're going to do the transfusion now" the doctor told her

Rory nodded looking at Logan with tears in her eyes "Thank you"

Logan smiled "Anything for you Ace"

"This won't hurt" the doctor told her " Just look at Logan, sometimes the blood makes people sick"

Rory nodded "Okay"

"Once the transfusion is completed, you will become very sleepy. You'll rest for a few hours and by the time you wake up, we shoulder know if the result of the transfusion was negative or positive" the doctor told her as the transfusion began.

She looked into Logan's eyes. Her eyes were getting heavy. She gripped his hand tightly with her left hand. Her eyes fluttered shut and a few minutes later the transfusion was complete.

Logan reluctantly let Rory's hand go and followed the doctor out to the hall where Lorelai, Luke, Jess, Colin, and Finn were waiting.

"Well" Lorelai wondered

The doctor smiled "The transfusion is complete. We'll know in a few hours when she wakes up if it was a success of not. I don't want her to have any visitors for the next few hours. All we can do now is wait"

Lorelai nodded "Thank you doctor"

The doctor nodded "Of course"

Logan walked over to Colin and Finn.

"You guys should head home" Logan told them

Finn and Colin stood up to face him.

"You sure man" Colin asked

Logan nodded "Yeah, we just have to wait now. It's already eight, I know you guys have early classes, so thanks, but there really isn't anything else you can do tonight"

Finn nodded "Alright mate, we'll see you later then. Give the lovely lady my love will you"

Logan nodded "Sure Finn"

"Tell her were thinking of her" Colin added "We'll be back tomorrow"

Logan smiled "Thanks guys"

With that the two boys disappeared down the hall and Logan took a seat next to Lorelai.

"Your coffee and muffin are on the seat next to you" Lorelai told him

Logan nodded "Thanks"

Lorelai nodded "You look exhausted, why don't you head home too"

Logan shook his head "I'm fine"

Lorelai sighed "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Logan replied

Lorelai stood up and motioned Logan to follow her. Once out of the earshot of Luke and Jess, she faced him.

"The doctor said that two people can sleep in the waiting room down the hall for the night. Luke was going to stay with me, but I can send him home if you want to stay" Lorelai suggested

Logan nodded "I would like to stay"

"Okay" Lorelai smiled "One question though, why are you doing so much for Rory?"

Logan looked around nervously "Um"

"The walls aren't going to give you the answer Logan" Lorelai told him "Please explain to me how you can not commit to a girl, but do everything physically possible to save her life"

Logan sighed "When I was fourteen I started Oakland along with Colin and Finn. Three weeks into school, I met Kirsten. We were friends for about a month before we got together. I loved her more than anything in the world. We were happy and everything was fine until June, school was almost over and her ex-boyfriend Jason who had moved away in eighth grade had moved back to Long Island. Anyways, she claimed that she loved me and that Jason no longer meant anything to her. It was fourth of July and I had gone out of town with my family, we came back three days early and I went to her house to surprise her. The maid let me in, I went up to her room with three bags of presents from my trip to Italy and there she was with Jason. She cheated on me and it destroyed me. She broke my heart. I started cutting about a day after the incident. In August, I was still cutting and my family had gone out of town for the weekend. I went too far, cut a little too deep and I passed out. If Colin hadn't of found me about three hours later, I would've died. I went to rehab and I got over it, but I promised myself that I would never allow a girl to have such power over me. I promised myself that I would never let my heart love a girl again and then Rory came along"

Lorelai was on the verge of tears "I understand now"

He nodded "I'm so scared, you have no idea. She means the world to me and that frightens me to death. I love her"

---

**I am so proud of this chapter! Once again please don't hold me to the medical end of this, I just simply guessed and made it as realistic as possible. Please review, remember the review button is your friend!**

**Britt**


	13. What's Next?

Authors Note: Thanks for all the review! Keep them coming, Thanks!

**Chapter 13**

_What's Next?_

He nodded "I'm so scared, you have no idea. She means the world to me and that frightens me to death. I love her"

Lorelai nodded "I figured as much"

He smiled slightly "Can we keep this between us?"

Lorelai looked confused "What exactly did you want to keep between us?"

"That I love her" he explained "I will tell her, I just want to do it at the right time"

Lorelai nodded "Of course, my lips are sealed, love who?"

Logan smiled "Thanks Lorelai"

"Sure" she smiled "Well, I'm exhausted and we should probably go and get some rest before Rory wakes back up. The nurse said that when I was ready to lay down, to tell her and she would bring us some blankets and pillows. I'll just go tell her"

Logan nodded "Okay, I'll go tell Luke that I'm going to stay"

Lorelai nodded as she headed off toward the nurse's station and Logan headed back down the hallway to where Luke and Jess were sitting.

"Luke" Logan stated

Luke stood up to face Logan "Yeah"

"I'm going to spend the night here, so your free to go home" Logan informed him

Luke nodded "Okay, well I guess we'll get going then"

Luke motioned to Jess who stood up next to him.

"See you tomorrow" Luke told Logan

Logan nodded "Okay"

He turned and watched the two guys disappear around a corner. Logan glanced into Rory's room, through the slightly ajar door. She was sleeping so peacefully. She looked comfortable and content.

"Hey that's breaking the rules" Lorelai smiled as she walked up behind Logan

Logan was slightly startled and turned to face Lorelei "The door was open a crack, technically that's not cheating"

Lorelai nodded "I know, well the waiting room is right down there and I got two blankets and two pillows"

Logan nodded "Luke and Jess left"

"Yeah" Lorelai paused "I passed them in the hall"

"Oh" Logan replied

Lorelai sighed as she headed down the hall toward the waiting room. They entered it and found a small room with one couch, five chairs, and a small table.

"I could sleep on the table" Lorelai smirked "It wouldn't be the first time"

Logan raised his eye brows at her "I don't even want to know"

Lorelai smiled "No, you don't"

"I'll sleep on the chair" Logan suggested "You take the couch"

"Well that's very sweet of you, to be the gentlemen in all. However, I have a bad back and I would prefer the floor. So, you take the couch, I'll sleep on the floor" Lorelai told him

"You sure?" He asked

"Positive" Lorelai smiled

"Okay" Logan nodded sitting down on the couch and placing his pillow at the end and then laid back covering himself with the blanket.

Lorelai watched him "Comfy?"

"Yeah" Logan answered as Lorelai laid down on the floor.

"So" Lorelai wondered "Have you ever spent the night in the hospital?"

"As the patient or like being here for someone?" Logan asked

"Either" Lorelai replied

"I spent two nights here, when my dad had a heart attack. He was in the hospital for four days and I spent two nights with my mom and my sister Honor spent two nights with my mother" Logan told her

Lorelai nodded shutting her eyes "Oh"

Logan shut his eyes too "Good night Lorelai"

"Night" she whispered drifting off to sleep

---

Lorelai opened her eyes slowly. The room was pitch black. She looked up toward the couch and found Logan gone. Glancing at her watch, she thought it read midnight, but she wasn't quite sure. She got up and walked out into the brightly lighted hallway. Everything was quiet. She walked down the hall and found Logan sitting in a chair, right outside of Rory's door.

"Logan?" she asked

He looked up and smiled slightly at her "Hey"

"Any news?" she asked

Logan shook his head "The doctor went in five minutes ago, he hasn't come out yet"

Lorelai nodded "Did the doctor come wake you up?"

Logan shook his head "No, I woke up an hour ago. I had a nightmare and I came out here. The doctor is examining her right now"

Lorelai nodded and took a seat next to him "I'm scared"

Logan nodded "Yeah, me too"

"What was your nightmare about?" Lorelai wondered "Do you remember?"

Logan nodded "Not really, I was in a hospital and I had to get out. It was weird"

"Was Rory in it?" Lorelai wondered

"I don't think so" Logan sighed "I'm not really sure"

Lorelai nodded in understanding "I'm surprised I didn't have one. I hate hospitals"

"Me too" Logan nodded "They just freak me out"

---

"Luke?" Jess asked coming downstairs "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep" Luke stated as Jess sat down across from him at the table

"So, you decided to come and sit down here in the empty, dark diner?" Jess wondered

Luke nodded "It was quiet"

Jess nodded "Oh, are you okay?"

Luke sighed "I'm worried about Rory"

"Me too" Jess confessed "Do you think she is going to be alright?"

"I don't know" Luke shrugged "I hope so"

"She's a fighter" Jess stated

Luke nodded "She sure is, just like her mother"

"Rory is the strongest person I know, if anyone can beat this, she can" Jess encouraged

"I hope your right" Luke sighed placing his head in his hands "I'm exhausted"

"Well it's almost one am" Jess told him

"I have to get up at five and open and then head back to the hospital at seven, did you want to come?" Luke wondered

"Yeah" Jess answered

"Alright, I'm going to head up" Luke stated standing up "You coming?"

Jess nodded "Yeah, I'll be up"

Luke nodded and headed upstairs, leaving Jess to the silence and darkness of the diner.

---

"Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Huntzberger" the doctor stated emerging from Rory's room.

"How is she doc? What's happening?" Lorelai wondered

The doctor sighed "She's awake, she seems okay, but I'm afraid the transfusion wasn't a success"

"What do we do now?" Lorelai stuttered

"Well, her white blood cell count is very low. Which means not only does in not help to fight off the cancer, but it makes her very susceptible to any virus. We need to make sure, that everyone who goes in wears a mask over there nose and mouth. We can't take any chances, one virus at this stage could kill her. Right now, we are giving her medication that helps to freeze the cancer, it only works for so long. We have to decide what step to take next, until then we can not risk her getting any viruses, colds, nothing" the doctor explained

Lorelai nodded "What are our options?"

"Well" the doctor sighed looking toward Logan "We could try another transfusion, sometime's it takes more than one to help the situation. Of course we would need Mr. Huntzberger to donate again which could be dangerous to his health"

Logan nodded "I'd be willing to take that risk again"

The doctor nodded "If that doesn't work, she would need an operation"

"What kind of operation?" Logan asked

"A Bone marrow transplant" the doctor informed them "Where her blood is so rare, it may be quite difficult to find a match"

Lorelai nodded and looked toward Logan "Can you donate again?"

Logan nodded "Yeah"

"Let's try another transfusion, then we'll take it from there" Lorelai suggested

The doctor nodded "Okay, please, brace yourselves. This isn't going to be an easy fight"

---

**What did you think? Please send me some reviews! Once again if the medical jargon was incorrect, I apologize. I just guessed and used so general information that I know. So hit that review button and send some my way. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	14. The Next Step

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 14**

_The Next Step_

Logan walked down the hall to where Lorelai was sitting, right outside Rory's room.

"Hey" she smiled slightly

Logan smiled slightly and took a seat next to her. Lorelai looked like hell, and he bet he did too.

"Are you okay?" she asked him

He nodded "Yeah, I think so"

She turned to him worriedly "You think so?"

Logan nodded "Yeah, that second transfusion just took a lot out of me, that's all. I just need to rest for a minute or so"

Lorelai nodded "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Logan shook his head "No thanks"

"The doctor went in five minutes ago to do the second transfusion" Lorelai told him "I was with her before that, while you were giving blood"

Logan nodded "Was she awake?"

"Yeah" Lorelai answered "She was doing pretty good, she was in high spirits. She's trying to stay positive"

"That's good" Logan replied as the doctor emerged from Rory's room and walked over to Lorelai and Logan.

"The second transfusion is complete" he told them "It went smoothly"

Logan nodded "How long will it take before you know if it was successful?"

"An hour, maybe two" The doctor told them "It shouldn't take as long as it did the first time"

Lorelai nodded "Is she awake?"

"No, she feel asleep in the middle of it like last time, which is normal. I don't want her to have any visitors until we know if it was a success of not" The doctor told them

Lorelai nodded "Okay, thank you"

The doctor nodded "Of course, I'll be back to check in shortly"

Logan nodded as the doctor walked away.

"Lorelai" Luke said as he and Jess approached the two.

Lorelai rose and went into Luke's awaiting arms "I'm glad to see you"

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked

"The first transfusion didn't work" Lorelai paused, her eyes tearing up "Logan donated again for another transfusion, it'll take a couple of hours before we know if this transfusion was a success or not"

"What happens if the second transfusion doesn't work?" Luke wondered

"Then we have to start looking for a bone marrow match, because she'll need surgery" Lorelai informed

"Oh god" Luke sighed, hugging her "It's going to be okay, everything will work out"

Lorelai nodded "I hope so"

"Let's go get you a cup of coffee" Luke suggested

Lorelai nodded "Okay"

Luke looked toward Jess who was now sitting down "You going to be okay?"

Jess nodded "Yeah"

Luke and Lorelai disappeared down the hallway and Jess looked at Logan who had his head in his hands.

"This is scary huh?" Jess suggested

Logan lifted his head from his hands and looked over at Jess "Yeah"

Jess nodded "You don't realize how important Rory is in your life, until it seems like your losing her"

Logan looked at Jess confused "I know"

---

An hour later Luke, Lorelai, Jess, and Logan waited outside of Rory's room, while the doctor was inside. He emerged from the room and walked over to them.

Logan and Lorelai rose from their seats to meet him.

He sighed "I'm afraid it wasn't a success"

"What now?" Lorelai asked

"An operation, if we can find a match" the doctor told them

Lorelai nodded "Okay, so who is a possible match?"

"Well, I'll have to look around elsewhere for a match, meanwhile everyone you know should be tested. Anyone could be a match for her bone marrow" the doctor informed them

Lorelai nodded "Okay"

The doctor turned to Logan "We already have a sample of your blood and you aren't a match, but the rest of you should be tested as soon as possible"

Lorelai nodded "Logan why don't you go sit with Rory while we all go get tested"

Logan nodded "Okay"

The doctor nodded "She's awake" he reached into his coat and pulled out a handful of mask's "Everyone needs to wear one at all times"

"Does she know?" Lorelai wondered

"No" the doctor told them

Lorelai nodded "Logan you should tell her then"

Logan nodded as he took a mask and placed the rest on a chair. He placed it around his mouth and disappeared inside her room as the other three headed to get tested to see if they were a match. Rory's eyes fluttered open as soon as he entered. She smiled instantly as he walked over to her and took a seat.

"Hey" she smiled

"Hi Ace" Logan smiled "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess" she answered "What's with the mask?"

"Everyone who visits has to wear one" Logan told her "Your immune system can't handle any viruses"

Rory nodded "Oh"

"So, the second transfusion didn't work" Logan told her

Rory sighed "I didn't think it would, what happens now?"

"An operation" he told her "A bone marrow transplant, we have to find you a match first"

Rory nodded "Okay, so who could be a match?"

"Anyone" Logan told her "Your mother, Luke, and Jess just headed down to get tested"

"Why not you?" she wondered

"They already had a sample from the transfusions" Logan paused "I'm not a match"

Rory nodded "I'm scared Logan"

He gripped her hand tightly as the smile on her face faltered. She looked like she was about ready to cry.

"It's okay to cry baby" Logan told her

Rory nodded "I need to be strong"

Logan smiled "Did you know the strongest people cry"

Rory smiled at his attempt to make her feel better "No, I didn't"

Logan nodded "It's true"

Rory laughed "I'm exhausted"

"Just shut your eyes and rest" Logan told her "I'm right here"

She nodded and squeezed his hand as she drifted off into dreamland.

---

Logan emerged from Rory's room and walked over to Lorelai, Luke, and Jess.

"None of us are a match" Lorelai told him, sobbing.

Luke pulled her into his arms as Colin, Finn, and Stephanie approached him.

"Sorry mate" Finn told him "We're not matches"

"You got tested?" Logan wondered

"Of course we did Logan, we love Rory too" Stephanie told him

"I didn't mean it that way, I just meant, I didn't know you guys were here or getting tested" Logan responded

Colin nodded "Lorelai asked us to get tested as soon as we got here and of course we did"

Logan nodded "Thanks guys"

Stephanie hugged him "No problem, how is she?"

"She's doing okay" he told them

Colin nodded "Good"

"Logan, are you okay?" Steph wondered

Logan glanced at her before falling to the floor, everything went black.

---

**So, there you go! Tell me what you think. I apologize if my medical jargon was a little off, once again I am no doctor. However, I must give a shout out to Amber who helped me out with some specific things in this chapter as far as medical jargon goes, so thanks hon! Continue to read and review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	15. Crossing Waters

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I apologize for the delay in this story and my others over this past week. I was in Paris and obviously had no way of updating. The great news is, my boyfriend proposed. I'm so excited! Thanks Again.

**Chapter 15**

_Crossing Waters_

Logan opened his eyes cautiously and stared around at the empty room. His eyes fell on his three friends, all asleep in separate chairs in the corner. The sun was pouring into the room and for a minute, he wondered if everything had been a dream.

"Guys" Logan called out, sitting up

Steph stirred and looked for the source of noise. She found Logan sitting up in the bed.

"Hey" she smiled "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay" he told her "What happened?"

"You fainted" she stated "The nurses brought you in here to rest"

"Why did I faint? Is everything okay? Is it Rory?" Logan questioned

"Whoa tiger" Steph smirked "Take a step back. You fainted because you gave a lot of blood, that coupled with you've been stressed and barely eaten anything. Rory is okay, still no change. They're testing people, trying to find a match"

"I need to go find her" Logan stated, standing up

"Are you sure you shouldn't rest more?" Steph wondered

"Steph, Rory has cancer, the last thing I need is rest" Logan told her

"Logan, I know you want to be here for her and it's sweet, really it is, but don't you think maybe you should just go home tonight" Steph suggested "Even for a few hours, take a break"

Logan shook his head "I'm not going home, can we just end it there"

Steph surrendered "Okay Logan"

"I'm going to go check on Rory" Logan stated

Steph nodded as she watched her friend leave the room and she turned around to face her sleeping boyfriend and their friend. Now, she had to wake them up.

"This will be fun" she muttered to herself, her voice dripping with sarcasm

---

Logan emerged from the hospital room and found Lorelai sitting at the end of the corridor, right outside of Rory's room. She looked drained. He walked up to her and took a seat next her. She turned to face him.

"How are you feeling?" she wondered

"I'm okay" Logan told her

Lorelai nodded "Luke and Jess went on a food run and we have to eat when they get back, otherwise we're all going to get sick"

Logan nodded "Okay, food sounds good"

Lorelai nodded "You can have dinner with Rory, I'll eat out here with Luke and Jess. Rory can finally eat something with substance, so I sent him to get her some stuff too. She's worried about you"

"You told her that I fainted" Logan wondered

Lorelai nodded "I didn't plan to, I know stress isn't good for her, but she wanted you and well you weren't available. So you see my dilemma"

Logan smiled "It's no big deal, I just didn't want to worry her"

Lorelai nodded "Yeah"

"How is she doing?" he wondered

Lorelai nodded "Good, Chris is in with her now, he has been for almost an hour. He and Rory's sister Gigi, aren't matches. Neither is his mother Francine or my parents. They all were here earlier"

Logan nodded "We're going to find her a match"

Lorelai smiled at him slightly "I feel like I'm running out of options Logan, you know. I'm so scared"

"Me too" Logan agreed.

Chris came out of Rory's room and approached Lorelai. She stood to face him.

"How is she doing?" Lorelai wondered

"Okay" Chris smiled "She's starving"

Chris was eyeing Logan as he talked to Lorelai. Logan didn't seem to notice, he was too deep in his own thoughts, but Lorelai did. She turned to Logan.

"Chris this is Logan Huntzberger, Rory's…" Lorelai paused, unsure of exactly what they were.

Logan caught on and rose to his feet "Boyfriend" he finished for her

Chris nodded "It's nice to meet you"

Logan shook his hand "You too sir"

Luke and Jess came walking down the hallway, food in there arms. Logan watched as Chris turned and nodded at Luke, both were less than thrilled to see the other.

"Christopher" Luke acknowledged

"Luke" Chris nodded

"What did you get?" Lorelai wondered, breaking the tension

"All kinds of things. Fries, burgers, chicken, and soda" Luke smiled "How you doing Logan?"

Logan nodded "I'm better, thanks Luke"

Luke handed him a bag of food "I hope your hungry"

Logan nodded "Actually, I'm starving"

Luke smiled slightly "It's about time"

Logan had to laugh, Lorelai turned to him, handing him another bag of food.

"You can go eat with Rory, I'll see her later" Lorelai told him

Logan nodded "Okay, thanks"

"Sodas are in the bags" Luke told him

Logan nodded "Thanks Luke" he turned to Chris "Nice to meet you"

Chris nodded "You too" He watched the blonde boy disappear into Rory's room.

"So" Chris smirked "She snagged herself a Huntzberger"

Lorelai smiled "He's a great guy Chris, despite his rotten family"

Chris nodded "I can't believe it though, my daughter with Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger's son, the playboy"

Lorelai smirked "She tamed him, he hasn't left her side. He's been truly amazing through this whole thing and she just adores him Chris. He makes her so happy, despite everything going on. She just glows when he's around or when she's talking about him"

A few doors down, a door swung open and out came Finn, on the prowl. He walked up to the group.

"I smell food" Finn stated

Colin was laughing "I should have known"

"Go figure" Steph smirks "We try everything except standing him on his head and the smell of food comes along and bam"

Lorelai laughed "Are you guys hungry?"

"Oh" Steph smiled "Thanks, but we wouldn't want to impose"

"Your not" Luke told her "I got plenty for everyone"

"You are a god" Finn uttered as food was passed to him, Steph, and Colin.

"Chris, this is Finn, Colin, and Stephanie. They're good friends of Rory and Logan" Lorelai introduced him "Guys, this is Chris, Rory's dad"

Colin and Finn nodded an acknowledgement. Steph nudged the boys and reached her hand out to shake his.

"Excuse my boyfriend and his friend, they're quite rude. It's nice to meet you" Steph smiled

"You too" Chris stated, shaking her hand. He turned to Lorelai "I should be going, I'll be back tomorrow"

Lorelai nodded "Okay, bye"

Chris nodded "See you later"

With that he disappeared down the corridor, leaving them to their food.

---

Logan entered Rory's room and was met with an instant smile.

"Hey you" she smiled "Faint lately"

He smirked "It was worth it"

She laughed "Thanks, oh is that food?"

"Sure is" Logan smiled sitting down and pulling her side table to sit between them. He pulled out the contents of the bags. Each bag had a coke in it, with fries, a cheeseburger, chicken fingers, and chicken wings.

"That smells amazing" Rory stated as she dug in "I'm so hungry"

Logan bit into his cheeseburger and nodded "So am I"

Rory sighed "No one in my family is a match. Usually it's the people within the family, that are matches"

Logan nodded "You sure you want to talk about this?"

Rory shook her head "No, but it's true Logan. I'm scared"

He nodded "I know you are Ace, but everything will work out, it has to"

Rory smiled "I hope you're right"

"I am" Logan smiled holding her hand as he got an idea.

He stayed for about twenty more minutes before leaving, explaining that he had something he needed to do. He left the hospital without an explanation. He drove to his destination. He wasn't sure how to approach this situation, but he had to try, Rory's life was on the line. He still couldn't believe he had told her father that he was her boyfriend, he wanted to be, truth was, he was scared of that too. He wanted to make it official with her. He wanted to be her boyfriend, for real. He arrived at his destination and got out of his car. He walked up to the front door and sighed before ringing the door bell.

"This is for Rory" he told himself as the door opened.

---

**Sorry to leave it like that. So, take a guess, where is he? I bet a lot of you get it. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it a little lighter on the heart strings, I thought a small break from the angst was a good idea. Please continue to read and review and don't forget to take a guess on where he is. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	16. Asking For Help

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 16**

_Asking For Help_

The door opened, revealing a maid in the usual uniform. She smiled pleasantly at Logan.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"You're new" Logan stated

She nodded "Yes, sir. Today is my first day"

Logan nodded "I'm the son"

The maid nodded "Of course, please come in. Your mother is in the den, your father and grandfather are in the office"

Logan nodded "Thank you"

He headed down the hall toward his father's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" his father called

Logan opened the door to find his grandfather and father sitting around the desk.

"Logan" Mitchum stated, standing.

Elias turned around in his seat to look at his grandson.

"I need to talk to you, all of you" Logan stated

Mitchum nodded "Of course son, I think your mother is in the den"

Logan nodded as he, Mitchum, and Elias headed toward the den. Shira looked up from her book as soon as the men entered.

"Logan" she smiled, clearly surprised "What brings you by dear?"

"I need to talk to you all" Logan stated, taking a seat.

Elias sat down in a chair and Mitchum sat down on the loveseat, next to Shira.

"Well" Elias paused "Talk"

Logan nodded "For the past two weeks, I've been at the hospital"

Mitchum's brow furrowed "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me" Logan stated "My girlfriend is sick"

Mitchum laughed "Girlfriend?"

"Yes" Logan nodded

"Logan" Shira paused "You don't do girlfriends"

"That isn't the point mother" Logan stated "She's sick, she has leukemia"

"Oh dear" Shira sighed "Who is this girl?"

"Does it really matter?" Logan asked

Elias nodded "Of course it does, we must know if she is good enough to become a Huntzberger"

"Oh please" Logan sighed "She's sick and she needs your help"

"What can we do?" Mitchum wondered "Does she need money?"

"She doesn't need a handout Dad, if that was the case I could give it to her myself. She doesn't need money, she's a Gilmore" Logan stated

"Ah" Shira nodded "As in Emily and Richard's granddaughter"

Logan sighed "Yes mom"

"That simply won't do" Shira stated "Logan, she wants to work"

Logan shook his head in disbelief "She's dieing, can we please discuss her fitting into our family at a later time?"

Mitchum nodded "Of course, what can we do to help?"

"She needs a bone marrow transplant" Logan told them

"I don't see how we can help" Shira stated

"Rory and I have the same blood type. I donated a lot of blood, back when they were trying to make her better through transfusions. They didn't work and I'm not a match for bone marrow, but you're my family. There is a high chance that you guys could be a match" Logan told them "I need you to donate a sample of blood, to see if you're a match"

"What happens if we are a match?" Shira wondered

"Well you would hopefully donate it and she would get better" Logan told them

Elias snorted "You want us to have an operation for this girl"

Logan was mortified "Listen to you guys. The girl that I love is laying in a hospital bed dieing, let's not forget the fact that she is the granddaughter of two of your closest friends"

Mitchum stood "I'll do it son"

Logan looked toward his father "You will?"

Mitchum nodded "If you love her Logan, well that's all the more reason for me to do this for you"

Logan stood up "Thank you dad"

Mitchum looked toward his wife and father "Well"

"I'm not going to any hospital" Elias stated

"Me either" Shira piped in "I'm not having an operation for some girl I don't even know"

Mitchum sighed "Dad, you don't want to end up in a rest home, do you?"

Elias looked horrified "Bite your tongue Mitchum"

"No" Mitchum stated "Let's go, you're getting tested or you're out of this house"

Elias sighed "Fine, but I won't like it"

"Let's go Shira" Mitchum stated

"Absolutely not" Shira stated

"Alright" Mitchum paused "I'll go see my lawyer Monday and have him draw up the divorce papers"

"Mitchum" Shira gasped "How can you threaten me like that?"

"Are you coming?" Mitchum asked "Or am I going to see my lawyer Monday morning?"

Shira sighed "Fine"

"We'll meet you there son" Mitchum stated

Logan nodded "Thanks dad"

Mitchum nodded "Of course"

With that Logan left his parents house and headed back to the hospital. He got to the hospital and went in. He found Lorelai asleep with Luke holding her. He was also asleep. Logan peaked into Rory's room and found her sound asleep. Logan's cell phone beeped, signaling that he had a new message. He flipped his cell phone open and dial his voice mail box.

"Hey little brother, it's Honor. I just got your message about Rory, sorry I couldn't call you sooner, but we had no signal from the island. Anyways, Josh and I cut the trip short were on our way home to help out in any way possible. Love you and tell Rory I said 'hi' okay, we'll see you soon. Bye" came Honor's voice mail message

Logan erased the message and shut his phone.

"Logan" Lorelai stated, waking up "Hey, where'd you go?"

"To see my parents" Logan stated

"Oh yeah" Lorelai stated

Logan nodded "They're being tested"

"Oh" Lorelai paused "I can't thank them enough"

Logan nodded "It wasn't easy, but they're here at least"

Lorelai smiled "Any luck with your sister"

"She and Josh finally got my message, she said they had no reception on the island. They cut their trip short and they're on their way home" Logan told her

Lorelai nodded "I see"

The doctor walked down the hall and approached Logan and Lorelai.

"Logan" the doctor paused "None of your three family members were a match"

Logan sighed "Okay"

"Your father is down the hall, by the nurse's station. He wants to see you" the doctor told him

Logan nodded "Thank you"

The doctor nodded as Logan walked down the hall to talk with his father.

"How are you holding up Miss Gilmore?" the doctor wondered

Lorelai nodded "I'm okay, I just feel so useless"

The doctor nodded "I don't mean to worry you, but we need to find a donor and fast"

"Is she getting worse?" Lorelai asked

The doctor nodded "I'm afraid so, she's becoming more fragile. We only have another forty-eight hours at most, before her body starts to shut down"

Logan gripped the wall for dear life as he listened to the doctor inform Lorelai of Rory's worsening condition. It was really happening, he was losing her. She was slipping away.

---

**I hope everyone liked it! Let me know what you thought! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	17. Last Hope

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 17**

_Last Hope_

Logan felt his body shaking as he walked down the hallway towards his father. He had just over heard the doctor telling Lorelai that Rory only had two more days. He felt like everything was shattering. His heart was breaking, he was breaking. He held in the tears as he approached his father.

"I'm sorry" Mitchum stated

Logan nodded "Thanks for trying"

Mitchum nodded "Is there anything else I can do?"

Logan shook his head "No"

Mitchum looked at his crumbling son; he knew Logan was falling apart. This girl was obviously everything to him.

"Are you okay?" Mitchum wondered "I know you've probably been asked that a million times, but you are my son Logan, I'm here for you even if you wouldn't expect me to be"

"She's dieing" Logan whispered "Forty-eight hours from now her body will start shutting down"

Mitchum closed his eyes in horror and opened them to find Logan staring at his feet. He didn't know how to comfort him, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He pulled him to him and wrapped his arms around his son. Logan held on to his father for dear life.

"Dad" Logan whispered, finally letting the tears fall "Why can't our money buy us a miracle?"

Mitchum sighed "I always taught you that money could buy you everything and in this case, I'm wrong"

Logan sobbed "What am I going to do?"

Mitchum didn't have any answers; he just held Logan tighter and let him cry. He didn't think he had held his son since he was three or four and even then usually the nanny or Shira always had him. Mitchum reached into his jacket pocket and Logan pulled back slightly. Mitchum handed him the box.

"What is this?" Logan wondered, taking the box

"It's a ring" Mitchum stated "It was my grandmothers; she gave it to me after she passed on. Of course your mother already had her diamond, so I saved it to give to you one day"

Logan smiled at his father "Thanks dad"

Mitchum nodded "Sure"

"Thanks for everything" Logan whispered "God I didn't think I'd ever say that"

Mitchum laughed "I love you Logan, I might not show it a lot, but you son are my pride and joy, no matter how many stupid things you do"

Logan laughed "I love you too dad"

Mitchum nodded "You'll call me if anything changes"

Logan nodded "Sure"

Mitchum smiled "Good luck son"

"Thanks" Logan whispered as he watched his father walk away.

Logan walked down the hallway. He found Luke comforting a sobbing Lorelai. Luke looked up at Logan and Logan nodded slightly.

"Rory knows" Lorelai whispered "She wants you"

Logan nodded his head; his whole body was going numb. He entered Rory's room and was surprised to see her cool and calm. She smiled at him sadly.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hi" he smiled, his voice cracking

Logan took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"How you feeling?" Logan wondered

"Like I'm dieing" Rory answered

Logan shut his eyes tightly and reopened them "Don't say that"

"But it's true Logan, I am dieing" Rory whispered, tears welling behind her eyelids.

A few tears trickled down Logan's cheek as he squeezed her hand.

"I love you Rory" he confessed

She looked at him in shock "You do?" she stuttered

He smiled "More than anything"

She smiled "I love you too Logan"

Logan got down on one knee and pulled the ring box from his pocket. He opened the ring box and she gasped.

"Rory, I love you so much, will you marry me?" Logan asked

Rory was in complete shock "Oh my god"

Logan stayed silent.

"Are you only asking me because…" Rory started

"Absolutely not" Logan interrupted "I love you and I want to make you my wife"

"Then yes" Rory smiled, crying "I would love to marry you"

Logan smiled and placed the ring on her finger and then kissed her a knock came on the door. The door creaked open and Lorelai peeked her head in.

"Logan, your sister and her husband are here" she told him

Logan nodded as Lorelai shut the door. Logan looked at Rory "Don't tell anyone until I get back"

Rory nodded "Okay"

Logan smiled at her and left the room.

"Hey" he smiled at Honor and Josh.

Honor wrapped her arms around Logan "How you holding up little brother?"

"I'm okay" Logan answered

"So" Honor paused "Where do we get tested?"

"I'll take you to the lab" Logan stated and turned to Lorelei "We'll be right back"

Lorelai nodded "Okay"

Logan led the way down the hall to the nurse's station. Rory's doctor just happened to be standing there.

"Excuse me doctor" Logan interrupted

The doctor turned around "Yes Logan"

"My sister and her husband want to be tested" Logan told him

The doctor smiled at the two "Wonderful" he turned to a nurse "Katie would you take this couple down to the lab and have them tested as soon as possible"

Katie nodded "Sure"

Logan watched the nurse, Honor, and Josh disappear down the hallway. He turned back to face the doctor.

"I overheard you telling Lorelai" Logan confessed

The doctor nodded "Your sister and her husband are Rory's last hope"

Logan nodded "I know"

"I have another patient to see Logan, please excuse me, as soon as the results of your sister and her husband come up, I'll inform you" the doctor stated

Logan nodded "Thank you"

He turned and walked down the hallway and back into Rory's room.

"Back so soon?" Rory smiled

Logan nodded "Yeah"

"How are your sister and Josh?" Rory wondered

"Good" Logan replied "They're being tested"

"Logan" Rory reached her hand out "Come here"

Logan walked over and took her outstretched hand.

"Call me crazy" she whispered "But considering it took me dieing for us to become...well us, well it was worth it for me"

Logan lowered his head, he was crying, Rory knew it.

"Logan, please don't cry" Rory whispered

Logan raised his head and looked into her eyes "What am I supposed to do?"

Rory sighed "I don't know, but our time together is limited, please don't cry"

He gripped her hand "I don't know what I'm going to do without you"

Rory smiled at him "You'll never be without me Logan; I'll be in your heart and in your soul"

Logan wiped away his tears and smiled at her "You will always be with me, I'll always love you"

"I'll always love you too" Rory smiled

"I want to marry you before" Logan paused

Rory nodded "Are you sure?"

Logan smiled "I want you to be my wife for the rest of my life"

_Knock On Door_

Logan composed himself as Rory told whoever who was knocking to come in.

"Sorry to disturb you" the doctor stated coming in

"It's no bother" Rory stated

The doctor nodded "We got the results of Logan's sister and her husband back"

Rory and Logan waited patiently as the doctor looked at her papers.

The doctor sighed "I'm sorry to inform you that…"

---

**Oh, I'm so evil! So, what'd you think? Good or Bad? Please read and review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	18. In The Arms Of The Angels

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 18**

_In The Arms Of The Angels_

The doctor sighed "I'm sorry to inform you that Josh Lansing was not a match, however Honor Huntzberger is"

Rory gasped, tears falling suddenly. Logan smiled and hugged her, he was in a daze. This was it, he wasn't going to lose her, she was going to make it. Here was the miracle he'd been praying for.

"We need to prep you for surgery immediately Rory" The doctor told her "Honor is being prepped as we speak"

"So, she is willing to go through with the operation?" Rory wondered

"Oh, she's more than willing" The doctor smiled "The nurse's will be in soon, Logan can I speak to you"

Logan nodded and kissed Rory's forehead before following the doctor out. He exited the door and Lorelai wrapped her arms around him and held on to him.

"Thank you" she whispered "You're making this happen"

Lorelai pulled back and smiled at him as he shook his head.

"I didn't do anything Lorelai, its all Honor" Logan stated

Lorelai smiled "You got her here, you've done whatever it takes to save my daughter and I couldn't pick a better man for her"

Logan smiled "Thanks Lorelai"

Lorelai and Logan turned to the smiling doctor.

"So everything will be okay now right?" Lorelai wondered

The doctor nodded "There shouldn't be any further problems"

"Shouldn't?" Logan wondered "That's not a promising answer"

"Oh Logan with surgery nothing is ever guaranteed. Your sister is at a slight risk and so is Rory, but not much" The doctor informed him

Logan nodded "Is it dangerous for my sister to have this surgery to donate her bone marrow?"

The doctor sighed "I wouldn't say dangerous, but with surgery there is always a risk. Besides your sister was told the slight risks, they didn't seem to bother her"

Logan smiled "That's Honor for you, not a fear in the world"

The doctor laughed "She's a very strong willed girl"

"Tell me about it" Logan smiled "Can I see her before surgery?"

"Her fiancée was with her, but I'm sure she's gone to sleep by now" the doctor told them

Logan nodded "Okay"

"Just sit tight and wait, have faith in me, your sister and girlfriend will pull through this. I mean after all I am their doctor" The doctor smiled

Logan laughed. The doctor turned to walk away and Logan grabbed his arm.

"You have the lives of my sister and the love of my life in your hands, please" Logan begged

The doctor smiled "I'll bring them out safe and healthy to you Logan and to you Ms. Gilmore"

Lorelai smiled "We have faith in you doctor"

The doctor nodded "Sit tight and wait, it's almost over"

Logan sighed as he and Lorelai sat down and watched the nurses enter Rory's room to prep her for surgery.

---

"Logan, for the love of god, stop pacing" Lorelai begged

Logan stopped and looked at her "Sorry, I'm just nervous"

"I know" Lorelai paused "Luke was supposed to be here over an hour ago with coffee"

Logan glared at her "I meant Honor, it's been forever, and I thought she'd have been out of surgery by now"

Lorelai nodded "Well they wheeled Rory down a little while ago which means they were probably ready. I'm sure someone will come up soon and tell us that she is in recovery and that she's fine"

Logan nodded "I hope so"

"Sorry, I'm late" Luke stated, walking towards the two

"Oh Luke" Lorelai jumped up and grabbed one of the five coffee cups from the tray he was carrying "Thank the freaking coffee gods, it took you long enough"

"Your daughter is in surgery, silly me for thinking the farthest thing from your mind would be coffee" Luke smirked

"Coffee is always in my mind, I'll die with it in my mind" Lorelai stated, sipping it "Plus it relaxes my nerves, give Logan some, he's been pacing forever"

Logan glared at her again and took the coffee that Luke handed him.

"Thanks" he stated, sipping the warm liquid and letting out a sigh of relief "Wow that hit the spot"

"So any news?" Luke wondered

"Ms Gilmore, Mr. Huntzberger" a nurse stated approaching the three

"Speak of the devil" Lorelai whispered as she, Luke, and Logan waited for the nurse to continue.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger and this is Lorelai Gilmore" Logan stated

The nurse nodded "I've been asked to inform you that Honor Huntzberger has made it out of surgery successfully. She's in recovery and she'll be brought up here shortly and sharing a room with Rory Gilmore. They have to keep her over night for observations"

Logan smiled "Thank you so much"

"Sure" the nurse smiled and disappeared

"One down, one to go" Logan whispered, sitting down in a chair

"Now he sits" Lorelai smirked

"Just give me like two minutes to rest my feet and I'll be pacing again" Logan informed her

"Two minutes?" Lorelai wondered "Why only two?"

"Because that's about as long as it will take me to finish this coffee" Logan told her

"I never thought I'd see it" Luke stated "Someone who plays the same game of insanity as Lorelai and Rory"

Logan laughed and Lorelai smiled.

"He does fit, doesn't he" Lorelai whispered, more to herself than to anyone else

---

It was about an hour later when Honor was wheeled upstairs. She smiled slightly at her brother as she entered the room. He followed her in. The nurse made sure she was all set before leaving the siblings alone.

"How are you feeling?" Logan wondered

"Well" Honor whispered "My ass kills"

Logan laughed "You always were quite the lady Honor"

Honor laughed "Mom and dad would shoot me if they ever heard my potty mouth"

_Knock On Door_

Honor smiled at the woman in the door frame.

"Lorelai come on in" Logan stated

Lorelai walked in and over to Honor.

"I've never met you before Honor, but next to Logan you are my favorite person" Lorelai smiled

Honor laughed "Logan did always out run me"

Lorelai smiled "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for my daughter"

Honor smiled "It was nothing"

"No it was something" Lorelai whispered "You risked your life, maybe not a big risk, but there were risks. I can't thank you enough"

Honor nodded "I guess I'll just say your welcome then"

Lorelai smiled as another knock came to the door and the three saw Josh standing in the door frame smiling.

"I'll leave you guys alone now" Lorelai smiled "Thank you again"

Honor nodded and watched her leave. Josh approached the side of the bed and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for going to get this" Honor smiled

Josh nodded "Sure"

"Alright, you get some rest, I'll see you two later" Logan stated

Honor nodded as her brother quietly left the room and found Lorelai eating food.

"What are you eating?" Logan wondered

"Luke went and got me taco bell, want some?" Lorelai wondered

"No thanks, where is he now?" Logan wondered

"He forgot the Starbucks Irish Crème" Lorelai smirked

Logan laughed "I should've known"

Lorelai stared at her taco and then looked to Logan "When is the last time you ate?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders "I don't know really"

"Logan" Lorelai stated "I don't want you getting sick too"

Logan smiled "I'm not hungry"

Lorelai sighed "Neither am I, but eating passes the time. I'm worried sick"

Logan nodded "So am I"

"So then here" Lorelai outstretched her hand with a quesadilla in it "Have a chicken quesadilla?"

"What's the chances of me getting out of having to eat that?" Logan wondered

Lorelai smirked "Not good at all bucko"

Logan sighed and took the food from her before opening it and taking a bite.

"Mm" he smiled at her "Happy"

"I'll be happy when my daughter comes out of surgery" Lorelai smiled "But I'm happier then I was a minute ago"

"Glad to be of service" Logan stated, sitting down

---

Two hours more passed and Lorelai and Luke watched Logan pace the floor. He was a nervous wreck. Logan stopped abruptly as he saw the doctor walking done the hall towards them.

"Here he comes" Logan whispered

Lorelai and Luke got up and went to stand next to Logan.

The doctor looked at the three "There were some complications during surgery"

---

**I am so evil, yes I know! I'm sorry I just love the cliffhangers. Please send me some reviews, I love reviews. As always I apologize ahead of time if some of the medical jargon was incorrect. Please read and review! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	19. So Much For A Happy Ending

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews!

**Chapter 19**

_So Much For A Happy Ending_

The doctor looked toward the three "There were some complications during the surgery"

"What kind of complications?" Lorelai asked

"We lost her for a second, but in the end she came through like a champ" the doctor smiled

Logan shut his eyes tightly and opened them again. A smile graced his lips as he watched Lorelai and Luke hug happily.

"She's going to be okay?" Logan asked

The doctor nodded "Yes, she is. That is one strong girl"

Lorelai smiled at the doctor "I know"

"Thank you so much for everything doctor" Logan stated, reaching his hand out

The doctor shook Logan's hand "No problem, Rory is still in recovery, she'll be brought up here within a half an hour"

Lorelai nodded "Thank you"

The doctor nodded again and walked away. Lorelai turned to Logan and smiled at him.

"She did it" she whispered

Logan nodded "I never had any doubts"

Lorelai looked at him skeptically "Really"

"Okay, maybe I had a few doubts, but so did you" Logan confessed

Lorelai laughed "All that matters is that Rory made it"

Luke nodded and wrapped his arm around Lorelai.

Logan nodded in agreement "Yeah"

"I should call Chris" Lorelai suggested

Luke nodded as Lorelai flipped open her cell phone and dialed his number.

"_Hello" came Chris' voice_

"Chris, hey" Lorelai stated

"_Lore, hey. I'm trying to get back to the hospital, but there was a major crisis and I have to fix it" Chris told her_

"Well, you can just wait until she goes home" Lorelai smiled

"_Goes home? She's going home?" Chris asked_

"Logan's sister Honor was a match, the surgery was a success. Rory is all better, she's going home Chris" Lorelai told him

"_Oh my god" Chris stated "Thank god"_

"It's a miracle" Lorelai whispered

_Chris nodded "When do you think she'll be going home"_

"Probably a week, maybe sooner. I don't really know" Lorelai told him

"_Okay" Chris paused "Well, I'll try to get over there, but if I don't make it I'll come see her when she gets home"_

Lorelai nodded "Okay, she'll most likely be home with me. I mean she missed over a month of school, I'm sure she'll just make up her work at home or something. The teachers will work with her. She'll be recovering and all"

_Chris nodded "Tell her I love her, will you" _

Lorelai smiled "Sure, I'll talk to you later"

"_Okay, bye" Chris hung up._

Lorelai flipped her cell phone shut and looked toward Luke.

"Is he coming?" Luke wondered

"If he can make it" Lorelai stated

"His daughter is in the hospital and he's going to come see her, if he can" Luke asked incredulously

Lorelai sighed "He'll never change Luke. He's never taken any real interest in being Rory's father, doing what's right or being there for her; I don't expect him to change now"

Luke nodded "I guess"

"I need coffee" Lorelai stated

"I'll run out and get some" Luke offered

"Are you sure?" Lorelai wondered

Luke nodded "Positive, I'll be back"

"Okay, thank you" Lorelai smiled

Luke nodded and disappeared down the hallway. Lorelai turned to see Logan, sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

"Are you okay Logan?" Lorelai wondered, sitting down next to him

Logan looked up at her and smiled "Everything is fine, I'm just thanking god"

Lorelai smiled "Can I thank him with you?"

Logan nodded "Sure"

Lorelai laughed and looked up at the ceiling "Hey god, I know Logan has been thanking you for saving Rory's life and I'd like to add in my thank you as well. So, thank you"

Logan watched her stare up at the ceiling and smirked "That was heartfelt"

Lorelai looked down to him and slapped his shoulder playfully "Oh be quiet you"

Logan laughed "This is me being quiet"

Lorelai nodded "Good, how about a sandwich, I'm starving"

"Rory will be up here in like twenty minutes" Logan stated

Lorelai snorted "You don't think twenty minutes is long enough to run down to the cafeteria and snag a Sammie?"

"Well yeah, but what's a Sammie?" Logan wondered

"You're wasting time, I'll explain it to you on the way down there" Lorelai stated

---

Jess glanced into Rory's room and found Rory. There was another girl in her room, that he didn't recognize, but the girl seemed to be asleep. As did the boy who was sitting on a chair with his head on the bed. He entered the room quietly and Rory smiled at him.

"Hey Jess" Rory smiled

Jess smiled "Hey Ror, how are you feeling?"

"My butt hurts, other than that, I'm pretty good" Rory smirked

Jess laughed "That's good, Where is everyone?"

"Good question" Rory stated "I just got up here like two minutes ago and I was sure I'd be bombarded with a million people, but my savior and her fiancée are passed out and no one was here"

"Your savior?" Jess wondered

Rory nodded her head toward a sleeping Honor "Honor is Logan's sister, she was a match for my bone marrow"

Jess nodded "She's Logan's sister"

Rory nodded "Yeah"

Jess glanced down at the floor and noticed the ring on Rory's left hand.

"You're marrying Logan" Jess wondered

Rory nodded "Yes"

Jess sighed "Did he ask you when you were dieing?"

"That has nothing to do with it" Rory stated

"Are you sure?" Jess wondered

"I love him and he loves me, we're getting married" Rory stated firmly

"I can't believe you'd marry someone like him" Jess stated

"You don't know him Jess, so don't assume you do" Rory stated

"Look who's alive and looking just as gorgeous as ever" came Finn's strong Australian accent

Rory looked toward the door and found Finn, Colin, and Stephanie. A smile graced her lips.

"Hey guys" Rory stated

Finn rushed into the room and hopped on to Rory's bed "So glad you made it love"

Rory laughed "Thanks Finn"

Jess left the room without anyone noticing, he stared in at the four friends and sighed "I hope you're happy" he whispered to himself. He then left the hospital.

"I'm so glad you made it Rory" Colin smiled

"Thanks Colin" Rory smiled

"Steph are you speechless?" Rory wondered

Steph laughed "Nope, just too happy for words"

"Wow, we should make her this happy more often" Colin smirked

Steph slapped him playfully and hugged Rory.

"Hey guys" Logan stated, from the door way

Rory turned her attention to the doorway again and found her mother, Luke, and Logan. She smiled at them.

"We'll be outside" Steph smiled and pulled Finn and Colin out of the room.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter before pushing Logan into the room and shutting the door.

Rory laughed as Logan approached her side.

"Your mother is very pushy" Logan smiled

Rory nodded "Yeah, she is"

Logan brought his lips down to hers and kissed her. He pulled away.

"I love you ace" he whispered

"I love you too Logan"

Rory slid over in bed and turned on her side; Logan joined her and lay on his side, so he could face her. He looked into her eyes. She smiled at him.

"So much for our happy ending" Rory smirked

Logan laughed "Bite your tongue Gilmore, this is as happy of an ending as they come"

"Is this a dream?" Logan wondered

"Nope" Rory smirked "It better not be"

Logan laughed and pinched his cheek "Nope, it's definitely real"

Rory smiled and brought her hand up to rub the cheek that he had just pinched. Logan caught glimpse of the ring and smiled.

"That ring is perfect on you" Logan told her

Rory smiled "You don't expect to get out of marrying me, now that I lived, do you?"

Logan laughed "I wouldn't dream of it Ace"

Rory pulled his face to hers and kissed him. It might've taken her almost dieing to get them together, but if she had to do it over again, she would.

---

**THE END! So, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. How many of you freaked out when you saw the title of this chapter? I bet a lot of you thought Rory died huh? Well I apologize for that, but it went with some of the last lines between Rory and Logan and I couldn't put a title that would make you know right away that she lived, so that was my best option. I hope you liked it, please read and review! Do you think a sequel should be done? It's definitely a possibility. Anyways, send some awesome reviews my way. I just want to add an extra thank you to all my readers who've been with me since the very beginning of the fic; I couldn't do it without your support. Also, to my new readers, you all inspire me to write more so thanks so much for your support during this story and all my stories. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


End file.
